Trust Me
by BrightRhyme
Summary: I’m Kara Harada and I’m just an average girl, who can see ghosts. Not something I’d put on a resume. It’s a secret I’ve lived with for my entire life… But when I met Ichigo, I never though that my little secret would become so much more… IchigoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**BrightRhyme: Alrightyyy, this is umm... my 3rd fanfic. The last place my stories were at the ENTIRE website got DELETED so they're gone, bye bye. But i also haven't written anything for at least two and a half years. OH MY GOSH that's a long time.... i think.**

**Well, i'm warning you now, i'm not the greatest writer, but i hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_The best proof of love is trust ~ _Dr. Joyce Brothers

**Chapter One: Goodbye ****Toronto****, ****Hello ****Karakura****Town**

Hot, salty tears stream down my face as step out of my stepfather's car. I look at our new house, it's completely blurry. I blink away my tears, but they don't stop coming, they haven't stopped coming since I was told to say goodbye to Toronto, my home since I was born.

"Well, what do you think?" Hideo, my stepfather asks as he gets out of the car. He's about the same height as me, maybe a little shorter. He has plain, dark brown eyes and boring black hair, but he is nice enough. The only thing I have against him is making me move to Karakura Town.

"It's okay I guess," I reply, trying to sound a little happy. In all honesty, the house is pretty nice. It's much bigger than I thought it'd be. The front yard is green… much greener than any grass I'd seen in my old neighbourhood.

"Why don't you go see if your mother and Emi need any help? I'll get your stuff."

"Sure…" I walk up the front steps and knock on the door. It doesn't take long for my stepsister, Emi, to come to the door, "Hey…"

"Still crying kiddo?"

"Shut up…" I say wiping away my tears.

She smiles, "It's okay, we'll get through it. I mean living with you can't be that bad."

I can't help but smile, "Yeah…" Emi does get on my nerves sometimes, but as an older, wiser stepsister, she's okay most of the time. It could be worse, she could have been evil and out to make my life miserable… well, you know, more miserable then it already is. She's really pretty and I'm kind of jealous. Her hair is shoulder length and a redish brown colour, no doubt a trait from her mother, she has Hideo's plain brown eyes, but they suit her better. She's about two and half years older than me and she's exactly the same height as me, so I borrow her clothes all the time and she borrows mine… sometimes. "You gonna stand there all day?" I shake my head and walk in. The house looked a lot bigger from the outside. "Itoko, guess who's here?" Emi calls to my mother.

"Bring her upstairs!" comes the familiar voice of my mother.

"C'mon, we've got a surprise for you."

"Can't be any worse then picking me up and forcing me to come here…" I say following her up the stairs. She leads me into a room where we find my mother.

"Hey Sweetie," My mother comes and hugs me. I return the hug, forcing myself to smile. She looks at me, "You've been crying again, haven't you…?"

"No, what makes you think that?" I'm a pathetic liar.

"You can't fool me," she smiles, "I know it hurts to leave everything back home, but you'll soon like it here, I promise," she brushes my blonde bangs from my face.

"Okay…" I say.

Neither of us noticed when Emi slipped out of the room, "So, like your new room?" Mom takes my hand and shows me the room.

"M-my room?" I look around the room. It's spacious, give or take the space taken up by the desk, the dresser, the night tables on either side of the canopy bed. "Is that what I think it is?" I walk over a glass door across the room.

"Yup, you're very own balcony."

I stand and look out the door, "Is this a bribe?"

"H-how can you say that!"

"Is it?" I look at my mother. We don't look anything alike. Her hair is jet black and her skin pale but pretty, her eyes are an almost black blue, "Are you just giving me this room and everything in it because you feel bad for making me move?"

"Partly…" she finally answers, "I thought having this room would make you feel better, that you would let go."

"I'll never let go Mom… everything I've left behind is practically part of my DNA…" I force a smile, "But I've left it behind because I want to see you happy. And if you want to be happy here, then, I'll just have to suck it up and learn to be happy here too."

"Thank you," she smiles at me and just like when I was a kid, she kisses my forehead. "You've had a long day, you relax, I'll help you unpack tomorrow," I watch as she leaves my room.

Silently I go over to the mirror and sit on the padded stool. The only thing on the dresser is one of my many brushes. Hideo hasn't brought my things up yet and the rest of my things won't be here for another week or so. I sigh as I look at my face. My eyes are puffy and slightly red from crying, the tears have slowed down… I'm probably running out of them. My eyes are dark, not the happy turquoise it usually was. My golden blonde hair is messy, no doubt full of tangles from my rebellious neglect not to comb it. I pick up the brush and comb through my hair, "Hm, not as bad as I thought," it isn't too tangled afterall.

Putting down the brush, I get up from the dresser. I unlock the balcony door and go outside. My room is in the front, but not dead center. I lean on the black railing. A gentle breeze blows my hair out of my face, drying the tears on my cheeks, leaving sticky streaks. "Hello Karakura Town… I'm Kara Harada. It's nice to meet you… I guess…Hmm, just what do you have in store for me?"

* * *

**BrightRhyme: Well.... i hope you guys liked the first chapter... It was kinda boring... well, it was just to introduce Kara and her family. Next one will be better, I hope... Read and review please? Oh and be nice please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**BrightRhyme: HI EVERYONE! Sorry it took long for me to put this up. I didn't really know how to write this properly and I hardly get time to write because of school. But anyway, here you go! ENJOY and R&R Pleaseeeee!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Putting on Smiles

"You'll. Be. Just. Fine," Emi pats my head with each word as she walks me to my classroom. She smiles brightly, "C'mon now Kara, put a smile on, no one is going to want to be friends with a depressed, grumpy girl."

"Fine," I put on a huge smile, "BETTER?" I say through my teeth.

She holds back her laughter, "Sure, much better." We come to a stop in front a classroom where this woman with black hair and glasses stands tapping her foot impatiently, "Well good morning Ms. Ochi!" Emi's voice is layered with sweetness.

"Emi, you're late as usual," the woman, who I'm assuming will be my homeroom teacher, says. She looks at me, "I hope you're not going to be like her?"

"N-no ma'am," I say bowing my head slightly.

"Good," she turns her attention back to Emi, "Get to class now and don't get distracted."

Emi's still has that bright smile on her face, "Got it! See you later Kara!" she leaves without waiting for me to say anything.

"Alright, c'mon," Ms. Ochi opens the classroom door. The entire class is up and about doing whatever they please. "SETTLE DOWN!" she yells. As soon as the words leave her lips everyone finds their seats. But that's not what I'm focused on.

For as long as I can remember, I've been able to see and feel the presence ghosts- spirits if you like that word better. As I'm standing at the door of my new classroom, the feeling that there's some sort of ghost in the room in here… but the feel is small, as if it's hiding. Actually, it feels like more than one, but each of them don't seem to be the same as the presences I've felt before. I honestly don't know what to make of it, so I shake if off and plaster the smile on my face again.

"OKAY!" Ms. Ochi is at her desk at the front of the room, "Today we have a new student!" she smiles widely and then frowns, "Another wonderful teenager to add to my stupendous class…" Everyone in the class looked at her slightly embarrassed to be associated with her. She points to me, "Everyone, this is Miss Kara Harada."

I give a small shy wave at them, "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Yeah right…

"Make her feel welcome," Ms. Ochi says this as if she's reading it off a script. "Now, go take a seat right there," she gestures to the only empty seat at the back of the class near the window… basically it's exactly opposite me, meaning I had to walk past all those curious classmates.

I sigh and went over, keeping my eyes glued to the floor. I take my seat and transfer my gaze from the floor to the desk. I can feel every pair of eyes on me. Gathering a little courage, I look up slightly. My eyes meet with a guy's brown ones and he quickly looks away as does everyone else in the class. The guy whose eyes met mine has bright orange hair. It's out of place, but I find it cool. I look at Ms. Ochi who has started the lesson.

* * *

"Hey Ichigo, the new girl is pretty cute, huh?" Keigo Asano whispered to his annoyed orange haired friend.

"Whatever Keigo," Ichigo Kurosaki replied not even looking at Keigo. He glanced around the class room and noticed Uryuu Ishida staring somewhere behind him. Ichigo glanced behind him and realized it was the new girl Uryuu was looking at.

She sat gazing out the window, occasionally glancing back at Ms. Ochi so it looked like she was paying attention. The thing that drew Ichigo in the most were her eyes. They were turquoise, but there was just something about them, he couldn't bring himself to look away.

"You can feel it too then," Rukia Kuchiki said from beside him.

"What?" Ichigo said still trying to get a better look into the new girl's eyes. When she took her occasional glance on at the board, she caught him looking at her and she smiled slightly making him blush and look away. '_Okay, so maybe she is a little cute.'_

"Ichigo," Rukia said again, "You can feel it right?"

"What're you talking about?" Ichigo whispered back pretending to listen to the teacher.

"You're hopeless… one pretty face and you forget all about spirit energy."

Ichigo sighed, ignoring Rukia's comment, no way was he going to let Rukia get to him. "You're probably overreacting."

"We'll see," Rukia said folding her arms across her chest.

* * *

"Hi Kara!"

I look up to see a girl with the biggest boobs I'd ever seen smiling at me. It's nearly lunch time and Ms. Ochi left early, giving us the go ahead to do whatever we pleased. She clearly didn't care if she got in trouble for leaving us alone. "Um, hi," I put on a smile.

"Don't scare her now Orihime," this other girl who looks like a complete tomboy says, a smile on her face.

"I'm not scary, am I Kara?"

I shrug, but keep smiling, "I guess not."

"I'm Orihime!" she says brightly, "And this is Tatsuki!" she nods toward the tomboy from before.

Tatsuki gives me a small wave.

"Hello Kara," a small, raven haired girl comes up to me now, "I'm Rukia Kuchiki, it's a pleasure to meet you!" she curtsies and then reaches to shake my hand. She seems to be one of those extra cheery girls.

I take her hand and I almost immediately want to pull it away. The vibe I'm getting was weird, like that of a spirit. I catch the look in her eyes before we both let go. It's not the type of look a cheery girl gets, more like a girl on a mission or a girl who realizes that her suspicions were right. But what kind of suspicions?

As soon as our hands were no longer touching, she smiles widely again, "It was nice meeting you Kara!" She gives Orihime and Tatsuki small waves and leaves. I stare after her, she's talking to the guy with orange hair. She looks dead serious while he doesn't seem to believe whatever it is she's trying to tell him.

I start to get up, but then more people start coming over to introduce themselves. Why are they so friendly? This isn't like it was back home. I sigh and plaster a smile on my face, but I can't shake the feeling I got when I shook Rukia's hand.

* * *

"I'm telling you, she's not normal," Rukia said to Ichigo.

"I agree with Rukia, as soon as she walked in this room, I could feel her spirit energy," Uryuu added fixing his glasses.

"So what? Now what do you plan to do? Go up to her and say, "Hi…" umm…" Ichigo stopped, forgetting the new girl's name.

"Kara?" Rukia suggested, "Her name is Kara."

"Whatever. So you're going say, "Hi Kara, I was just wondering are you a maybe a Soul Reaper or something? If not just carry on with your life, forget I said anything!"" Ichigo looked at both of them.

"Something like that," Rukia replied, "Just not as in her face. She might not be a good guy you know. She could be a traitor, she could be working with Aizen for all we know."

Ichigo just shook his head, "And if it's nothing?"

"We wipe her memory," Uryuu and Rukia said.

Ichigo looked over at Kara, "How long do you expect that to last? Everyone you've done that too remembered eventually." But Rukia and Uryuu were ignoring him now, the two of them were trying to figure out just how to word their interrogation of Kara just right. Ichigo just sighed and left the class.

* * *

**BrightRhyme: Okey, that's it. Hope you liked it. Again sorry if it was kinda boring, it'll get better. Review pleaseee! Thanksss :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**BrightRhyme: Gooooooodddd Morninggg! Well, it's morning for me... Anyway, here's chapter 3, yayyy! I think it's editted properly, i've gone over it a few times, so fingers are crossed that it is editted well. Anywayyyy, thanks to those who reviewed and favourited and whatever, it makes me happy :) So... ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Dinner**

"Can I be excused?"

My mother looks at me, "You haven't eaten anything."

"Not hungry I guess," I say. All four of us are sitting at our dinner table.

"If you don't eat you'll never grow!" Emi shakes her fork at me.

I roll my eyes and look at Hideo for some support. He smiles and says, "Go ahead, just take your food with you."

"Thank you Hideo," I pick up my plate and leave the kitchen before my mother can say anything to me.

"Don't look at me like that Itoko," I hear Hideo say.

My mother sighs, "You don't need to keep trying to make her like you by giving her freedom to do what she pleases."

"It's fine, it's just dinner in her room."

I stop eavesdropping and go up to my room. I know Hideo is trying to make up for making me move here and I admit I'm probably taking advantage of it a little. I sigh, "It's not like I asked for a car or something…"

It's been about four days since I started going to school at Karakura High. I've become friends with Orihime and Tatsuki and a few other girls. Keigo Asano annoys me to no end. Every morning he's asked me out and every morning I've given him the same answer, no. I've caught Rukia looking at me a few times with that same suspicious look, but a split second after she smiles and looks away.

I sit at my desk and pick at my food. If that wasn't enough, when I walk home from school, I can't help but notice the presence of ghosts on the streets, I've even seen a few. Just yesterday, I saw this old man on the street corner, I didn't say anything, the last thing I want is to have spirits following me around just because I'm the only one who can see them.

On top of all that, it gets worse in the night… I'll be lying in bed, just about to fall asleep and there'll be a loud howling outside. The first night it happened, I thought I might have been dreaming. But when I was sure I was wide awake, I heard it again. The next morning I asked my family and they said they didn't hear anything, it must have been my imagination.

When it happened the second night, it sounded closer. Again, I told my family, "There's something outside at night that's howling. It's not the wind or a dog or anything like that." Emi responded by calling me a baby and Mom and Hideo just looked at each other, and said, "It's your imagination, sweetie."

Last night, I heard it again. It sounded like it was right in front the house. I held my tongue this morning when Emi asked me if the boogie man was howling last night. Maybe they were right, maybe I was imagining it, maybe it's all in my head and I'm still upset about leaving Toronto.

"What would you say Dad…?" I say out loud. "That's it Dad!" My dad would know how to deal with this, it was like he was my own personal psychiatrist. I stuff some food in my mouth and run out my room door, "I'm going out to get a phone card!" I say running down the stairs and putting on my shoes.

"Take your keys!" My mother says. I'm actually surprised she's letting me go. She usually all like, "No way are you going out now!"

I grab my keys and go out the door. It's getting dark outside, but it was still bright enough to see. Besides, what's the worse that could happen in boring, little Karakura Town?

* * *

"That's what I don't understand, it keeps appearing and then disappearing…" Rukia said to Ichigo. She was sitting on his bed, her hand held her chin, one leg over the other, her thinking position, "Why wouldn't it do what it came to do and be done with it. I'm pretty sure it's the same hollow."

Ichigo shrugged, "We'll just have to get it before it hurts someone."

"You know where it's going, don't you?"

Ichigo avoided eye contact with her, "What would a hollow want with her?"

Rukia pondered the thought for one more moment, "The same thing hollows wanted from you. If that hollow gets Kara alone, it will devour her."

* * *

"Thanks," I take my phone card from the cashier at the convenient store and leave. It's gotten dark and lonely outside, but it's only a twenty minute walk home. Besides, I'm extra alert.

About five minutes away from the store, the entire atmosphere changes around me, it's eerie and dark, and I feel like I'm being watching… but I know it can't be by the living. I stop walking, "Hello…?" there's no answer. I shake my head, "Get a grip Kara." I start walking again and I know I'm being followed. It completely creeps me out, "Alright, you can come out, I know you're there," I try saying this with confidence, but my voice is shaky and it cracks on the last few words.

I take a deep breath and start walking again, "There's nothing to be afraid of. A ghost can't hurt you. You're completely safe. Don't worry about it." I keep mumbling theses words over and over to myself. I rub my arms because of the goosebumps, I know it's not just from the sudden drop in temperature. I glance behind me and there's nothing there, but I pick up the pace anyway.

When I hear heavy breathing behind me, I shake it off, "There's nothing to be afraid of… A ghost can't hurt you…" then I feel in my ear. I scream and take off running. Somehow I end up tripping and falling flat on my face… I have the greatest luck, don't you think? I sit up and slowly turn around… the street isn't deserted anymore… only a few meters from me is this huge horrible looking thing… a monster I guess. It's got a large gaping hole in it's chest and a white mask on it's face. It's eyes are red and it's teeth are really big… it looks hungry.

"You smell delicious…"

Sometimes, don't you just hate it when you're right?

The beast comes closer and closer. I want to run but the message just isn't getting from my brain to my feet. It howls loudly into the night and I realize that this _thing _must have been trying to get closer to me these last few nights. It's only a few feet away, but I can't move, I'm scared stiff. "Pret-ty, pret-ty lit-tle girl, I'm gonna eat you," it says. That's just perfect, it really does want to have me for dinner!

It's shadow is covering me now. I shut my eyes tightly and scream as it opens it mouth to devour me. This is it… this is how I'm going to die, I'm going to be eaten… what would they say about me at my funeral?

* * *

**BrightRhyme: Okay, that's it for this chapter! Oh no, she's gonna get eaten! But you all know better right ;P Anyway, until next time! Don't forget to review, i like feedback! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**BrightRhyme: Yayyyyyy! Look i'm updating again! Yeah i know, it's a miracle for me :) Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed! It's much appreciated! Oh and as for the song in the beginning, it just so happens that's what was the song i was listening to when i started writing this and i like that song, so don't judge! Anyway enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Batman and Robin**

_"...Even if the sky is falling down."_

I groan and roll over in bed. "Why did morning have to come so fast…!" I have a slight headache and the last thing I want to do is get out of bed. I try to hit the snooze button to stop the Jay Sean song from playing on my CD alarm clock, but I miss.

_"Baby are you down, down, down, down, downnn."_

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yesss," I crawl out of bed and go into the bathroom. I don't even remember going to bed last night. I take a warm shower and get ready for school. The headache has eased up, thankfully. I turn off the alarm clock and go downstairs to find just Emi.

"Good morning Sunshine!"

I give her a curt wave and start making some tea, "Where's my mom and Hideo?"

"They left early this morning, don't you remember? We were talking about this last night at dinner, four whole days without parents!"

I look at her confused, "Um, yeah, I remember."

She smirks, "I'm in charge."

I hold back my laughter, "I'm not that dumb. Nice try though. We're not having a party, you know how much shit we'd get for that."

"True… but doesn't mean we can't have fun! Wait, I mean, why I can't have fun? You're a total killjoy sometimes hun."

I glare at her, "I am not!"

"I'm sorry my dear, but most of the time, you are. Now hurry up and eat, you don't wanna be late, right?" She strolls out of the kitchen to go finish getting ready.

Pouring the hot water into a teacup, I sigh, how could I not remember that Mom and Hideo left early this morning…? I don't even remember why they left…

* * *

"To see some relative, I stopped paying attention. Who cares, we have a little bit of freedom!" Emi and I are walking to school. I asked her where our parents went, she didn't know exactly where, so she was pretty much useless. "You have your keys, right?"

"Yeah… why?" I don't know why I asked, I already know the answer.

"Just checking, I might go out tonight," she winks at me.

"What if they call?" I know the answer to this too.

"Make something up," Emi replies. She's too predictable.

When we get to school, we go our separate ways. I head up stairs to my class. "Heyyy Kara!" I hear from behind me.

I roll my eyes and sigh, "Hi Keigo."

He skips happily in front me, "How are you this lovely morning?"

"Fine, thank you," I have my arms folded across my chest.

"So have you given it anymore thought about-"

"Give it a rest Keigo." Just what I was thinking. "She's already told you no three times." I turn around to see Ichigo Kurosaki behind me. He's about an inch or two taller than me, which is odd for me, because generally, I don't need to look up at people. My eyes meet his for a few seconds.

"I can keep trying!" Keigo whines.

Ichigo just shakes his head and starts to walk past me and as he does, I feel as if time has slowed down and everything from last night comes flooding back…

* * *

_This is it… this is how I'm going to die, I'm going to be eaten… what would they say about me at my funeral?_

_Suddenly, I feel someone pick me up and the loud sound of concrete breaking, "You're not hurt are you?"_

_I opened my eyes slowly to see the guy with orange hair from my class. I blink a few times, "Y-you're Ichigo right?" I remember Tatsuki tell me his name. He gives me a short nod. The monster growls loudly and I flinch, automatically burying my face against Ichigo's chest._

_"Damn Soul Reaper, give her back!" _

_I realize we're not in the path of that monster anymore, I don't know how, but I wasn't going to question it. I heard it howl again, but it's not like before. It sounds more like it's in pain. I build up the courage to look and when I do, I see someone small with a sword, slicing it right in half! I squint and realize it's Rukia!_

_There's blood everywhere and the monster disintegrates right before my eyes. "H-how'd she? What's going on?"_

"_Umm, well…" Ichigo seems to be looking for the words to explain what was going on._

"_Don't worry about it," Rukia says walking over to us. She looks at Ichigo, "Well, say it, I was right!"_

"_You weren't entirely right!" Ichigo shot back. They started arguing about who knows what. I noticed their clothes, they're dressed in basically, all black, a kimono robe type thing, pretty old school if you ask me. Like Rukia, Ichigo has a sword too, but from what I can see, it's much bigger than hers and it's on his back._

"_Well, either way," Rukia stops the argument. She reaches into her kimono and pulls out a lighter like thing._

"_Are you sure you wanna do that?" Ichigo asks._

"_It's fine," she answers._

_I narrow my eyes and look at her and then up at Ichigo then back at Rukia, "What's that for…?" I grip Ichigo's clothes tightly._

"_Oh nothing!" Rukia smiles bright and presses a button. There's a puff of smoke and a pop sound and slowly, everything goes black…_

_

* * *

_

How'd I forget that? I shake my head and turn around. Ichigo has already gone down the hall. Keigo opens mouth to talk again, but I push pass him and run down the hall after Ichigo, "Hey!" I skid to a stop in front him, "I need to talk to you."

"About?"

"Last night, what else would it be about?" I say looking him straight in the eyes.

A look of sudden realization comes across his face, "You remember don't you?"

"Not until a few seconds ago," I reply, "Are you going to tell me what- Hey!" he takes my hand and leads me up some stairs and out on to the roof.

"What do you remember exactly?" he says closing the roof door.

"Everything from the Jabbawockee wannabe of a monster, to you swooping in and saving me, to Rukia using some weird lighter thing that made me lose consciousness!"

He blinks a few times, "Jabbawockee wannabe?"

"The mask, remember!" I say waving my hand in front of my face.

"Yeah," he's looking at me in amazement.

"So are you going to explain or just stare at me all day?" I tap my foot impatiently.

He blushes and clears his throat, "Umm, Rukia could probably explain better than I could."

"Where is she?" I ask. He shrugs. I'm getting just a tad frustrated, "Seriously? Fine! Talking to you is obviously a waste of time!" Ichigo glares at me. "Hmph," I look away.

"Hey Ichigo!" the door opens again, and it's Rukia. She looks at Ichigo then at me, "Kaaaa-raaa!" She says my name happily.

I walk over to her, "I want to know what happened last night and I want the truth."

She looks at me puzzled, "What're you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the huge monster that was gonna eat me and you guys coming in like… like… Batman and Robin or something and saving me! And what was with those clothes anyway, Halloween much?"

"Uh…" Rukia's staring me with wide eyes, slightly more amazed then Ichigo was.

"I told you the memory replacement wasn't going to last long," Ichigo says.

"Shut up!" Rukia snaps. She looks back at me. She walks around me, examining like I was a fine piece of art, "Hmmm…" The short girl stops in front me and tilts my face from left to right with her hand.

"What're you doing?" I ask.

"Hmmm…"

I push her hand away, "'Hmmm' what?"

"You're just as ordinary looking as Ichigo was, nothing too special. But… Hmmm…" If she says "hmm" one more time, I think I might lose it and slap her. "Keep on eye on her Ichigo, I'll have to talk to Urahara about this."

Before I could say anything else, she was gone. I look at Ichigo, "Now what…?"

"Come on," He walks over to some shade and sits down. I stay where am I, unsure of what I should do, "Well are you coming?"

"Uhh," I look around hastily, "Shouldn't we go to class?"

"Something tells me you won't be able to stay focused anyway."

Touché. I smile a little, "Yeah, you're probably right." I go over and sit next to him, "Can I ask you something?"

"Are you going to ask me to explain what happened last night?" He doesn't look at me when he says this.

"No," I say, even though I really did want to know what went on last night.

"Go ahead then."

"Is Rukia your girlfriend?" I ask. It's out of the blue, but not totally irrelevant.

A slight blush creeps across his face, "Why does everyone ask that!"

I laugh, "I'll take that as a no then. I guess because you two are always together, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah well…"

"But now I know, you guys are like Batman and Robin, you're superheroes!" Ichigo looks at me like I'm crazy. "No really, see you'd be Robin and Rukia would be Bat…man. I guess…" I scratch my head, "Well you know what I mean!"

"Wait, why am I Robin?"

"Well, Rukia was the one who beat the monster, right? So she's probably more powerful than you, so you're her sidekick!" I say this with a truthful smile on my face.

"I'm not Rukia's sidekick and she's not strong than me! Did you forget the little part where I saved your sorry ass?" he asks raising an eyebrow at me.

"Mmm… well, when I see you beat a monster, then you can be Batman, okay Ichigo?"

He shakes his head but, I see him smile a little, "Yeah, okay."

* * *

**BrightRhyme: That's all! I hope you liked it, sorry to those who thought Ichigo would be the one to kill the Hollow, but i'm not that predictable. Can't have Kara thinking Ichigo is all that great right away, can we? So review please, byeee! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**BrightRhyme: HIIIII EVERYONE! So here is ch 5... and it kinda sucks, you know why? Because I honestly didn't know what i wanted to come out of this chapter. I wrote over like 10 times... and it's still not that great i think... Kinda weird actually. Anyway, i hope YOU enjoy it and i'll try to make the next one betterr! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Questions**

It's now after school. Ichigo and I actually did go back to class about an hour or so after our Batman and Robin talk. Everyone else has left for the day, it's just me in the class room. I gather my things, "Hmm, I wonder what I should make for dinner…?" I think out loud.

"Quit thinking about your stomach and hurry up. Do you always take your sweet time?"

I blink and look at the classroom door to see Ichigo standing there, "Uh… what?"

He looks annoyed, "Just hurry up."

"Why are you waiting for me?" I ask picking up my bag and walking towards the door.

"You wanted an explanation," Ichigo says as he backs out of the classroom to let me through.

The two of us start walking down the hall. "You finally gonna open your mouth and speak up?" I look at him from the corner of my eye.

He glances at me, "Not me."

"Then?"

"Why is everything you say a question?"

I smile, "Why won't you answer any of them properly?"

"Quit it."

"Why don't you make me?" I grin.

He sighs in defeat, "Whatever."

"Giving up so easily?" I say giggling. Ichigo looks at me annoyed. I laugh, "Alright, I'll stop… better?" I stick my tongue out at him, "Oh come on Ichigo, would it kill you to play along!"

"Play along?"

"Yeah." I say as the two of us start down the stairs.

"You really want me to play along?"

"Yes, I do."

"You sure?"

"Hey… You're doing it now."

"Doing what?" He asks, a small grin on his face.

I laugh, "You know what, don't play innocent here."

When we get outside, Orihime and Sado Yastora -who Tatsuki told me to call Chad- and some dude with glasses are waiting around for us.

"What took so long?" the guy with the glasses asks.

"More questions…?" I say.

"Okay seriously, stop now," Ichigo says.

"Stop what?" Orihime asks.

I look at Ichigo, "Wasn't me." He shakes his head with a small smile on his face.

"Alright if you two are finished, let's go," Glasses guy says.

"Who are you anyway?" I ask. Everyone goes quiet. "Oh my bad, that was an actual question, not just for the fun of it."

"He's in our class," Chad says.

"You are?" I say, "Wow I've never noticed you before."

Ichigo chuckles, "See Uryuu, I'm not the only one who didn't know you existed."

"Shut up Ichigo!"

The two of them argue for a few minutes. "Are they always like this?" I ask Orihime and Chad. They just nod. I sigh, "Alright, you two!" I step between them, "Quit acting like an old married couple and let's go!" I start off towards the gate but stop. "Hold on…" I turn back and look at them, "Where are we going?"

* * *

"Dude… I can't even read that… it's all worn out." We're at some old, shady looking shop in some back alley. "How do I know this isn't some kinda joke…?" I ask them.

Uryuu walks past me, "You don't."

"Come on Kara," Orihime says as they all go into the shop.

They take me inside the shop and into a backroom. We all sit around a table, Orihime on my left, Uryuu and Chad next to her and Ichigo on my right. Rukia comes in a sits next to Ichigo, "Hurry up Urahara!"

"Right, right, I'm coming!" The man that comes in is wearing a green striped hat, a green type kimono, wooden clogs and he has a paper fan thingy in his hand, "Ahhh, so you're the Kara Harada I've been hearing about!"

Rukia introduce him, "Kara, this is Urahara."

"Hey… where's Yoruichi?" asks Ichigo looking around.

"Soul Society stuff," Urahara sits down.

I raise my hand, "What's this Soul Society place?"

"Patience little Kara," Urahara shakes his finger at me, "Baby steps."

And so the explanation begins. A Hollow was that big ugly thing I saw the night before and well and other ghosts I'd seen before would be Wholes. Rukia draws pictures to help me understand better, "See, this is a Whole and this is a Hollow. See, good," she points to her picture of a Whole, "and bad," and then her picture of a Hollow.

I nod, "Uhh… okay…" her drawings aren't great, they look like a first grader's drawing of bunnies, but I keep my mouth shut, because I can't do much better. Ichigo on the other hand…

"Don't you think she'd understand better without those stupid drawings Rukia?" He's quickly silenced with a slap from Rukia.

They tell me how each one of them got involved in this whole thing and what a Shinigami was. Rukia once again draws pictures showing me the world of the Shinigami which is Soul Society and the world of the Hollows which is Hueco Mundo and finally the Real World… in other words, where the normal human beings live.

And Ichigo of course can't keep his mouth shut, "Stop with those damn drawings, you'll just confuse her more!" and he is once again smacked in the head by Rukia while the rest of us just shake our heads. Ichigo just doesn't learn not to insult Rukia's drawings.

After that, they explain something called a Mod Soul and Rukia wants to a draw pictures again but I say, "That it's okay, I don't really need them."

"Alright that's about it!" Urahara says.

I sit there quietly and let it all sink in. Soul Society… Shinigami… Hollows… all the words drift around in my head and I draw to one conclusion... I burst out laughing. I'm aware of the looks they're all giving me but I can't help it. I try to calm down a little, "Wow… okay, that's about as believable as the tooth fairy and Santa Claus!"

"But it's the truth…" Orihime says a little hurt.

"Well I've never heard anything about this sort of stuff. You guys seriously have a wild imagination." They're all quiet for a few moments. "H-hey Ichigo!" He takes my hand and leads me outside, "What?" it had gotten dark outside. Their story was a lot longer then I thought.

"What? You're asking me what? Weren't you the one who wanted everything explained?"

"Yeah, but I wanted something believable."

"It's the truth. I didn't believe it at first either, but it is."

I look into his eyes. I can see he wants me to believe him. "Ichigo, I…"

"Kara, just trust me." He's still holding my hand.

I take a deep breath and pull my hand away, "I want to believe you… but…" I look up at the stars, "J-just… gimme some time okay? Let it sink in, let me sleep on it. Either way, it shouldn't matter if I believe you or not, right?" Before he could another word out I take off. I run out on to the regular sidewalk before I start walking at a normal pace. My heart is beating fast and it's not because of the little run from the shop to the sidewalk. The look in Ichigo's eyes… no matter how much I try to push it out of my head it comes back. _"Kara, just trust me." _The way those simple little words left his lips and keep resounding in my head… What's wrong with me?

"Get a grip Kara…" I say to myself. I walk past the streets and alleyways. It's dark and deserted, "Talk about déjà vu…"

"Hey, where you off too sweetheart?" I hear from behind me. I turn around to see a group of guys, at least four or five years old then me, if not, older. "I've never seen you around here before," he spits at the ground, "I always remember every pretty girl in a school uniform."

"Ugh, what a lame pick up line," I say and walk away.

"What's your hurry babe?" one of them grabs my arm.

"Let go," I say through clenched teeth.

"And if I don't?"

"You'll regret it," I say trying to pull my arm away.

"You hear that boys, she's gonna beat us up!" his voice is full of mockery as his friends laugh at me. I had counted about eight of them, how the hell am I going to get out of this?

They've surrounded me now. I roll my eyes and give my arm one yank, pulling away from the thug, "Now, get out of the way." I swear I can feel the adrenaline rush through my veins.

"Aww, you're no fun… grab her." Two of them grab me from behind and cover my mouth. They keep my arms behind my back and no matter how much I squirm and fight, they won't let go, "Now… what shall we do to you?" They drag me into an alley way and I start to panic. I finally bite down on the hand that's covering my mouth and the guy jerks it away.

"Little bitch, she bit me!"

"Serves you right dumbass!" I yell. One of them knocks me to the ground. I hit the ground pretty hard and I feel a little trickle of blood run down my forehead and a little bit from my mouth. I sit up and I glare at each one of them and I stand up. "Leave me alone."

"Make us…" they say as come closer and reach out towards me. They're laugh at me now.

As soon as one of them touches me, I shut my eyes tight, "Get your filthy hands off me!" I scream and everything goes quiet. "W-what…?" I open my eyes slowly. They aren't moving… it's almost as if they're frozen, but I can see them struggling against some unseen force.

I shake my head and start running. I run right to the street and stop, like a dear caught in headlights… literally. The car comes skidding to a stop, "HEY KID! Watch it will ya?!" the lady yells from the car.

"S-sorry!" I say as I run across the street. I turn around, "Wait!" But she's already gone. I start walk up the sidewalk not sure where I'm going. Then, piercing through the night air, I hear them… the things I refused to believe in, Hollows.

* * *

**BrightRhyme: Okay, that's it! Kara's just a magnet for trouble isn't she :P To top it off she's in denial... I guess Robin will have to save her right? See you laterr :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**BrightRhyme: Hiiii! Well here's chapter ummm 6! I spent time on this one... time i shoulda been studying for health and safety, but i'm aceing that class so it's all good :) Thanks to those who reviewed! And an extra special thanks to shadowgouf who's been giving me advice, you're the best mann :D Oh and this one is longerrrrrrrr, hope that makes you happy ;) And it's also because i'm not planning on updating for a while. Come thursday, i'll be free of school, so there's nothing left for me to procrastinate about! i can read a book that isn't about chemicals or plants!**

**Okay i'm babbling, so i'll shut up now and let you read! ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: The Magnet**

The streets were empty, but I figured if I just watch where I'm going and keep out of site of any hollows that may come by, I'd be fine. Yeah, that's a brilliant plan, if I can't see it, it can't see me. I keep this idea in my head, even though I know it's a really stupid one. "Why do these streets always gotta be empty, it's not even that late…" I rub my arms for warmth, as soon as I get home I'm making a cup of tea. I walk past a few houses and nearly jump out of my skin when a dog barks at me. I run down to the end of the block and brush away my hair from my face, "Great… I forgot about that…" there's blood on my hand, "Stupid thugs…" I keep walking.

I've been walking for at least twenty minutes, did I miss a turn somewhere? Maybe it wasn't a good idea to try to go home on my own from an area of town I didn't know too well. I look back. Should I go back? "Nah, I'll look like an idiot…" but I'd say I already am one… I take a deep breath and continue on my trek home.

My mind wanders… _*Kara, just trust me.* _I shake my head. Why can't I get Ichigo out of my head? I think back to everything they all told me. Completely different worlds for the dead… places I've never heard anything about. How do they expect me to believe that? There's no proof.

I sigh, "Even though there's no solid proof… I'm still being paranoid about hollows." I guess you could say that, I do believe them, but all at the same time I don't want too, because I'm afraid too. By accepting it, who knows what else could go on? I think one near death experience is enough for one week.

The howls slice through the night and I cover my ears, "Don't think about them… just stay calm…" I slowly pull my hands away.

"Excuse me Miss, are you okay?" I freeze. How did I not notice? I turn around to find a little boy standing there. He's tiny, with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a red t-shirt and blue shorts, he's got a bandage on his left knee, and his running shoes have definitely seen better days. The thing that freaks me out the most is my sudden realization of the chain. I'd never paid attention it on other spirits before, until today. What was it again? Something about their heart…? I can't remember. There's some more proof to their story, yet I'm still trying to deny it. "Miss did you hear me?"

"Huh? What?" I snap out of it, "Yeah, sorry. I'm fine."

"Okay, there aren't a lota people who can hear me…" he looks at the ground sadly.

I force a smile, "Aww, well, they say it's not a matter of hearing, it's just that not many people take time to listen. At least that's what my mom says when I don't do my chores properly."

He smiles at me, "I hate chores!"

I laugh, "You and me both kid." I think about what I just told him. Is that what I'm doing to Ichigo and the others and I just hearing them and not listening? "Listen it's not safe for you to be out here alone-"

"Anyway, I have to go, bye!" He starts running down a different street.

"Hey wait!" I call after him.

_*Hollows will devour wholes if they get the chance.*_

I run after him even though I have a feeling I shouldn't. I end up in an area where the street lights are flicking. "Hello? Hey kid, where'd you go?" My surroundings feel just like they did last night. I'm scared, but I can't leave that kid alone.

"Miss…?" the kid appears in front me.

"There you are," I smile at him, "You know I have a name, it's Kara. What's your name?"

He blinks a few times, "I'm Ataru…" all of a sudden he bursts in to tears, "I'm sorry Miss Kara!"

I look at him puzzled and kneel down and put my hand on his shoulder, "Why?"

"I'm a bad boy… I'm sorry."

"Hey… come on, what's that mean…?"

"You were worried about me… and-and… I was self-fish!" his tears stream down his face.

I brush them away, "It's okay, we all make mistakes sometimes. You don't know any better…"

"Miss Kara you have to leave! They wanted me to bring you here… they said if I did they'd leave me alone… but now they won't leave either of us alone!"

I swallow, "They…? Who's they?" I'm afraid of the answer.

We hear hollows screech into the night. He looks at me, "Them… the monsters…"

* * *

"So she's gone huh?" Urahara came out of the shop, waving his little paper fan.

"Yeah…" Ichigo said.

"And you didn't go after her?"

Ichigo looked off in the direction Kara had gone, "No. What's the point, she doesn't believe us."

"No, no, that's not it," Urahara grinned, "She does believe us. She just doesn't know how to handle it."

"So what should we do?" Rukia came out of the shop too, "We can't just leave her. Ichigo talk to her."

Ichigo glanced at Rukia, "I've tried to already."

"Next time, try harder!"

"Why don't _you_ try next time?!"

"Alright you two, that's-" Urahara stopped mid-sentence, "Well, well."

Both Ichigo and Rukia eyes widened in shock, "It can't be…" Rukia whispered, the spirit pressure was _almost_ enough to make her unable to move, but not quite.

"Kara…" Ichigo clenched his fist and took off, "Kara!" he ran down the street calling her name. All of sudden the spirit pressure diminished into nothing. Ichigo stopped running, how was that even possible? Maybe they were wrong… But that didn't mean… Ichigo continued walking down the street, if it was Kara he was bound to run into her soon.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called after him. "Typical Ichigo, rushing in without any sort of plan…" She hopped down to the ground.

"Hold on," Urahara placed a hand on her head, holding her back, "Leave him."

"What? Why?" Rukia pushed his hand off her head.

Urahara grinned that grin of his, "Rukia you worry too much, I think Ichigo can handle a few hollows on his own."

Rukia narrowed her eyes, "It's not the hollows I'm worried about. It's _her_, didn't you feel that?"

"She's harmless," Urahara assured her.

"Yeah, because you're all knowing…" Rukia said sarcastically.

"Why thank you Rukia!" Urahara smiled widely.

Rukia rolled her eyes and sighed. Just what was going on lately?

Meanwhile, Ichigo had started walking the same way Kara had, he passed some shops and some alleyways.

"Ugh, where'd that chick go…?"

"I can't believe that blonde bitch bit me. Shit, it's bleeding."

Ichigo stopped walking as soon as he heard them. He went back to the last alley to see a group of thuggish guys, "Hey did you say blonde?"

They looked at him, "Yeah, some blonde chick we were… umm talking too…" one of them said. "She was here one second and then none of us could move and when we came to she was gone."

"You know her carrot top?" another one asked.

Ichigo ignored them. It must haven been Kara then, but how'd she…? He clenched his fist, "So you didn't see where she went?"

"No, but when I get my hands on her-" the one with teeth marks on his hand said. Ichigo sighed and walked away. "Yo where you going!?" they called, but Ichigo pretended not to hear. "HEY!" the thugs came out of the alleyway, "Where do you think you're going?"

"You know, I think you know that blonde girl."

"So, what is she, your girlfriend?"

"If she is, aren't you lucky, what I would love to do to that girl."

"When you find her, tell her we're looking for her. We'll make her feel real good." They all laughed.

"Shut up."

"Ooo, looks like we hit a nerve!" one of them sneered.

Ichigo shook his head and glared at them, "Don't you ever talk about her that way."

They laughed again. "You mean like this. I'm gonna take that blonde girl and fu-" the guy never finished the sentence, Ichigo had punched him right in the face.

"You shouldn't have done that man," said bitten hand guy.

"There's eight of us and one of you." The guy who had been punched in the face was holding his nose moaning on the ground. "Alright seven but, that's more then enough to take you out."

"You think so?" Ichigo asked, a smug look on his face.

"Heh, I know so!" the guy said, "Here, we'll make it easy on you, we won't come at you all at once."

Ichigo shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me." The three of them charged at him, but Ichigo had been in enough fights over the years to know how to deal with it. With a punch to the jaw that knocked out a tooth, a kick to the stomach that resulted in some crying and a flip on to the hard concrete that caused an arm to break, Ichigo looked at the other four, "So, are you ne-" One punch to his cheek.

"Heh, heh, come on boys…" the guy said cracking his knuckles.

"Your circus animals ran away…" Ichigo said rubbing his cheek.

The last thug turned around to see the other three running down the opposite way, "GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS!"

"Hey."

"Wha- Oof!" Ichigo simply kneed the thug in the stomach. He fell to the ground and Ichigo dragged him back up by the collar.

"Still think you can take me out?"

The thug stared into Ichigo's eyes, "Y-you!"

Ichigo threw him aside, "Don't even think about her like that again." And with that Ichigo walked away. He could have done a lot worse… he could have come out of that with a lot worse, but there wasn't a point in risking time while Kara was still M.I.A. The street lights started flickering and Ichigo felt the presence of hollows, "Damn it Kara, where are you?"

* * *

"Them… the monsters…"

I shake my head, "Okay, come on." I stand up, "We have to get out of here, now."

"No, they'll find me, we can't run away, you have to go without me!"

"Look Ataru. I don't care how guilty you feel for getting me into this. The fact is, if they wanted you to get me here in the first place, they'll come after BOTH of us either way and I'm not leaving you behind," I take his hand.

"B-b-but!" We're standing in the middle of a side street, with four ways to pick to go.

"I don't want to hear another word." He isn't even looking at me anymore, there's a look of complete terror on his face. He raises an arm and points off to where he's staring. I follow his gaze, but I know well enough what it is he's staring at. The hollow screeches into the night. It is much bigger then the one last night, with scary looking yellow eyes. "Alright, so… going that way is out of the question." I look around to find the hollow isn't alone, there's three of them. It's an all out Hollow Party! And where's the food? Well right in the center of it all. A little dead boy and a teenage girl, better hurry before there's nothing left!

I let go of the Ataru's hand, "Okay, you're gonna run that way got it?" I point to the only direction there's not a hollow.

"Wh-what?"

"I said I wouldn't leave you behind, but I'm not… technically. You're leaving me behind."

"But I'm scared!"

"I know that, but you have to try okay? It's really not gonna hurt to try!" he looks like he's about to cry again, "C'mon you have too, do you want to stay here and get eaten, they're coming closer, now run, go!" I give him a little push and he takes off running. I turn back to the hollows, "Alright, think Kara, think!"

I hear the kid scream I turn around to see him running back this way, another dumb Hollow chasing him. I look around frantically and run in that same direction, Ataru runs pass me. I do the only thing that comes to mind. The hollow looks utterly surprised when my shoe hits it's mask, "You stay away from us!" it sounded more threatening in my head.

The yellow eyed monster stared at us before it growled. "I think you just made it mad!"

"You think?" I say backing away from the hollow.

"M-Miss Kara!"

"What now?" I turn around to see one of hollows has my little friend in it's grip. "Put him down!"

The hollow laughs at me, it's deep and menacing, "Alright here you go!" I don't know what hit me… actually that's a lie, it's Ataru that hits me and the force of it sends me and the kid into a concrete wall. I hit the wall hard, thankfully it was me and not my little friend, he drops to the ground while I slowly slide down.

"Miss Kara, are you okay?" he's crying… I can tell he's crying.

I open my eyes too look at him, he doesn't look hurt… I guess I was a better cushion then I thought. Me on the other hand, I feel like crap. I looked at the hollows now, they were all together. I knew it, I am meant to die this way, last night I had escaped it, but there was no way I could do it again… there was no where left for either of us to run.

Any courage I had leaves me and I hug the child, "I'm sorry…" I whisper. He hugs me back. He's warm despite being a ghost. For a moment, it's not like I just met this kid… it's like I've known him forever, the little brother I never had, "This is it…" I think back to the explanation.

_*We protect those spirits who can't protect themselves.* _Well, aren't we in that catergory?!

"Getsuga... Tenshou!" Suddenly there's a sound like something slicing through air. I look up to see a bright light cut right through a hollow and it disintegrates. Looking up more I see him, he lands in front us, swinging his sword to the side, his back to us. "Are the two of you alright?"

I open my mouth to speak, but no words come out. "Who are you Mister?" Ataru is shaking in my arms.

"Don't worry about it kid. You'll be fine now," Ichigo points his sword at another hollow. "Pay attention Kara and you'll see why I'm not Rukia's sidekick." I nod absently. Both Ataru and I watch as Ichigo leaps into the air and cuts down two hollows at once. All the while, I feel dizzy and I can't take my eyes off him… I don't _want_ to take my eyes off him… the way he swings his sword and the way his hair blows in the wind… and the look in his eyes. My heart is racing and my breath gets caught in my throat. "Damn hollow!" He stabs his sword right through the last hollow's mask and it fades away around it.

Ataru wriggles out of my hold, "Wow! That was so cool!"

"Ah, that was nothing," Ichigo replies scratching the back of his head. He's grinning slightly. He comes over to Ataru, "Well, I don't think you want that to happen again huh kid?" Ataru shakes his head. The end of Ichigo's sword, I guess you could say the hilt of it, even though the hilt was missing, starts glowing. I watch in amazement as he presses the end glowing end to Ataru's forehead. There's a flash of light and Ataru changes into a black and magenta butterfly. "Hey."

I blink and look at Ichigo. He holds out a hand to me and I take it, he helps me up and steadies me as I get on my feet, "…"

"You're such a trouble magnet, you know that?" Ichigo says as he takes his thumb and wipes blood away from the edge of my bottom lip. "Did you break anything?" I shake my head dumbly. "Are you sure?" I nod. "Is this from those bastards?" he's referring to the cut on my forehead, I shrug, not knowing who he means. "The thugs," he says. What is he, a mind reader? "Where's your shoe…?" I point off to his left. "Kara?" I look him in the eyes, "Can you speak?" I nod again. He chuckles, "Then will you?"

I blush, "S-sorry! I just…"

"Told you I wasn't Rukia's sidekick," he's smirking.

"Clearly…" I mumble.

"But like I said, that's nothing," he's still checking to see if I'm okay.

"Define nothing," I say. Ichigo lets go of me and as he does I feel cold all of a sudden. I watch him go over and get my shoe.

"Those Hollows, they're nothing. There's a lot worse out there," he kneels down in front me, "Here," he takes my foot by my ankle and slips on the shoe.

"…Ichigo?"

"Yeah?" He stands up now.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper.

"For?"

I hesitate, "For… for not believing you…"

He smiles at me and my knees feel weak, I almost lose balance, "Careful," he says, his hands on my waist, "You believe me now?" I nod. "Good. Then I don't have to yell at you."

"Yell at me…?"

"Look, you've obviously gone through enough these last two days… I won't always be this nice to you when you land yourself in shit, so don't get use to it."

I smile, "Okay, I'll try not to."

"Alright," Ichigo picks me up, "Let's get those cuts cleaned up."

* * *

**Kara: And that's all she wrote folks! Seriously, i don't even know what's gonna happen next........**

**BrightRhyme: Yeah.. me neither. I need a nap...**

**Kara: I need tea!**

**BrightRhyme: You and your tea... I guess it's my fault. ANYWAY! Hope you guys like that, see ya in the New Year! if not SOONER :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**BrightRhyme: OKAYY! I'M SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK LIKE FOREVERRRR FOR ME TO UPDATE! Please don't hurt me.. I've just been really busy with school and I had MAJOR writer's block, actually, major is an understatement. So umm… here ya goo!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Tingles and the Thing About Trouble

"Well, my parents aren't home-"

"Then it's settled! You'll stay here tonight!"

About half an hour ago I'd been welcomed into Ichigo's house by his family. His little sister Yuzu was the cutest little thing and Karin reminded me a little of myself when I was their age. But their dad was the best part, the way he treated Ichigo made me laugh. Theirs was a truly healthy relationship!

They'd checked over my cuts and bruises and found I wasn't seriously hurt. I don't really see the need for me to stay. "No really Mr. Kurosaki, I think it'd be better for me to go home…"

"Please Kara?" Yuzu looks at me with those adorable eyes of hers… they remind me of Ichigo's.

"C'mon you guys, if she wants to go home then why stop her?" Karin leans back against the wall, "It's not like anything's wrong with her."

I open my mouth to speak, but stop when Ichigo strolls in, "You're staying." I blink a few times. "Don't give me that look, you know why."

"ICHIGOOOO!" his father starts, "You better not force this girl to-"

"Shut up! It's not like that!" Ichigo yells back, his face is red.

I get off the clinic bed and go over to Ichigo, "I want to go home."

"You're staying here."

"Home!"

"Here!"

"Home!"

"Here!"

I glare at him, "Ichigo, I'm filthy and I sore and I feel like my hair hasn't been washed in days!"

Yuzu grabs my hand all of a sudden, "You can shower here and I'll wash your clothes, c'mon."

She drags me off towards the stairs, I catch a look from Ichigo, he's smirking. He mouths the words, "I win." I give him the finger before I'm taken upstairs.

* * *

Wiping the fog off the bathroom mirror, I sigh. In the end, I guess I would rather stay here then go home. It was a little creepy staying home all alone, especially after everything that happened to me. But… don't tell Ichigo that.

I just finishing taking a shower, I feel so much better now. With the towel wrapped around me, I tilt my head to the side. My hair was dripping wet, that's the trouble with long hair, but I wouldn't want it any other way. Yuzu said she'd be back with another towel for me to dry my hair and as if on cue, there's a knock on the door. I open it and to my surprise, it's not Yuzu.

"You-"

"Listen up Ichigo, because I'm only going to say this once! You did not win, you hear me! I don't lose!" I've stepped out of the bathroom, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"The fact you're here clearly shows that you **LOST**!"

"When did that argument become a contest!?"

"When I won!" I rolled my eyes at him. He smirks, "Ha, looks like you _lose_ again."

"I can't lose because I was never competing," I fold my arms and look away.

"Now you're just being a sore _loser_," he says, I can tell he's still smirking. I roll my eyes. Suddenly, he puts a towel on my head, "You're welcome." I hadn't noticed he had it.

"I never said thank you," I mumble pulling it back from my eyes.

"Well you're welcome anyway," he replies before going down the hall and into a room which I assume is his.

"Still not thanked!" I say back. But he just shuts the door. I sigh and start drying my hair as I go back into the bathroom.

* * *

"Boo!" I say as I stroll into Ichigo's room, "Like my shirt?" I strike a pose a model would do. His room is small and neat and tidy. Unlike my messy room where you can never find anything!

He's sitting at his desk leaning his head into his hand, "Your shirt?" he says.

I smile and plop myself down on his bed. It's actually his shirt I'm wearing, it's purple with the words "NICE VIBE" on the front, "Yuzu gave it to me. Don't mind do you?"Along with his shirt, I'm wearing a pair of Karin's gym shorts that are too big for her. Even though my hair is still went I tied it up in a ponytail and used one of those hair clips with the teeth to hold it to the back of my head, letting pieces of it cascade down.

"Nah."

"So whatcha doin'?" I take the book off his desk, "You actually get this stuff… math makes no sense to me."

"How does it not make sense, math is logic."

"Well sorry Einstein! I just don't like it I guess." I put the book back, "I never pegged you to be one to study."

Ichigo just shrugs, "My hair gets me into enough trouble, I don't want to be an academic failure too." I've taken his notes and I'm trying to make sense of it. I'm writing numbers in the air and scratching my head. I really don't get it. Then, he comes over and sits next to me, "What don't you get?" His arm is behind me, his leg right up against mine.

"Here," I say pointing to one of the questions, "How the hell did you get that?" He goes on to explain each step to me. I listen to him… but I'm not really paying a ton of attention to the actual math he' saying… I just like hearing his voice, it's nice. "Oh… I guess that makes sense."

He takes a pencil off his desk, "You try it now."

"Uhh… 'kay…" I sit and stare at the next problem, "So…" I start to write something.

"And then?"

"Then you do this…?"

Ichigo shakes his head, "No. You take the second derivative, remember?"

"Oh right! Umm…" I tap my chin with the pencil, I frown a little and make a sound like I'm about to cry, "Mmm… Ichigo, help me!" I whine.

"You're so dumb," He chuckles, "Okay, we'll do it together…" he takes my hand with the pencil in it, "Quit daydreaming and pay attention…"

"I wasn't daydreaming!" I say defensively.

He raises an eyebrow at me, "Uh huh… of course not. Just pay attention." Ichigo goes on and explains how to do the question to me, as he does so, he guides my hand in writing each step. I feel all warm and tingly… and no I don't need to go pee. "So that's done. You want me to do another one?" I nod before I think, "Alright, so…" I'm not sure how long it went on, I've never been so interested in a math lesson before. "That's about it, we've done every single question."

"Really?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah, hopefully you retained something," he sighs. I look at him and I see he's smiling.

I smile too, "Hopefully."

Ichigo goes back to doing the rest of his homework, I lie on his bed, watching. He doesn't seem to mind, or maybe he just doesn't notice. I finally close my eyes and start thinking about everything that's happened to me in the last few days. How could so much crap happen to one person in such a short amount of time? Maybe it was karma or something…

* * *

"Y'know maybe instead of just lying there you should look over the math we did and make sure you understand it," Ichigo says not even looking up from his school work. When Kara doesn't answer back, he looks over at her. She's curled up in the middle of his bed, fast asleep like an exhausted little child. He shakes his head but smiles to himself as he looks at her.

When she first walked into the classroom, he never thought they'd even speak to each other. It never ceased to amaze him how just being able to see spirits brought people together… no not just that, it was the trouble that came with being able to see these spirits that brought people together… that brought him and Rukia and everyone else together… for one, he would have just kept living life without even noticing Uryuu existed. Orihime would have probably just been another random girl in his class… A random girl like Kara was a few days ago.

Ichigo gets up and goes over to the bed. He carefully takes the clip out of Kara's hair causing her to stir in her sleep. He doesn't move and lets her go back to her dreams. Slowly and gently, he manages to get the blanket out from under her in order to cover her. She sighs in her sleep before snuggling her face into the pillow, "Good night Kara," Ichigo whispers before sitting back at his desk.

Trouble. The thing that's brought him and her together… the thing he now has to keep her out of.

* * *

**BrightRhyme: Yeah I know, there was no like action or nothing, you waited long for just THAT, but remember, I had writer's block and it's still kinda here! Next time will be a bit more then just Kara and Ichigo bonding. Next chapter will be up by Tuesday! It's already done, just needa edit it! BUT IT WILL BE UP FOR SUREEE by TUESDAYY! Maybe the next TWO chapters... TUESDAY, if there isn't at least one by Tuesday, you have permission to uh... slap me! Anyway, see yaa...! **


	8. Chapter 8

**BrightRhyme: Alright Chapter 8! Wooooo! This one is longer to make up for the shortness of the last one. So enjoy!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Shadows**

The monsters… they're chasing me. Down the street, the lights go out and everything fades, it's nothing but darkness now… nothing exists.

And now I'm in the hospital, standing outside someone's door. "She was mumbling stuff about monsters…" I hear a woman say.

"Kids. Probably playing around and ran out in front a car or something. She's lucky she got away alive," says a man.

"Lucky is an understatement. Besides that bump on her head and a few scratches here and there, she's perfectly fine. You really think it was a car?"

"Someone must have pushed her out of the way at the very least."

"Hmm… well only she can tell us, unless…" Unless what? I reach for the handle and turn it slowly.

When I look inside, there's nothing. That is to say, nothing but darkness. I take a few steps in and the door slams shut behind me before it dissolves into billons of tiny dust-like particles. I trust my instincts, closing my eyes before I blow at the little particles as I would candles on my birthday cake. I feel them spread out and when I open my eyes, the nothing has become something.

The sky is darkened by storm clouds taunting the depressing ground below. Those clouds look like they've been there for a long time, but not a single drop of water has fallen. The flowers are all wilted, the grass is beyond dried up and the trees… the trees are withered away to almost nothing. The air is dry and tasteless… but… it couldn't have always been this way.

No, it hasn't always been this way. As I stand here in a ragged, ripped, white dress, the harsh wind blowing my filthy hair away from my grimy face, I know it was once a beautiful place. It's just been neglected… Like someone just got up and left one day…_"Please…"_

I'm startled by the voice that reaches my ears. It's pretty and just as sad as this place looks. I start walking, kicking up dust with my bare feet. I don't know where I'm going, but I just continue walking. I stop in front a large oak tree, a young girl sits there, hugging her knees.

"_Don't go… please stay…" _she says with tears running down her cheeks. Her skin is pale and filthy like mine. Her hair black, but it's lost it's shine. Her eyes are purple but red from the crying.

"How long have you been crying?"

"_Since… left"_

I blink in confusion, "Since who left?"

"_You…"_ she stands up and starts walking towards me, "You… you…" I back away as she comes closer, her voice becoming eerie and frightening, she's changing… she's growing, "Why'd you go Kara?" even though her eyes, which are now red, and age are the only things that have changed, I know she's a completely different person, "Stay with me, we'll be together forever!" she laughs.

"N-no! S-stay away!" I scream and then she pushes me.

I hit the floor hard, tangled in the blanket, tears running down my cheeks. I lay here, my heart pounding. When Rukia comes jumping out of the closet, I don't even bat an eye, "Kara!" she kneels down next to me and helps me sit up. She wipes away my tears, "Shh… shh… don't worry." I realize I'm sobbing. Rukia lets me cry into her chest like a mother would her child.

I flinch when the room door opens all of sudden and Ichigo comes in, "Kara are you okay?!"

I look up at him, but don't answer. "She's going to be fine Ichigo." Rukia says holding my head.

Ichigo sits down with us, "Bad dream?"

I nod as his family comes in. Everyone looks tired but concerned. Ichigo and Rukia manage to calm down Ichigo's sisters and they leave. Mr. Kurosaki checks my head, "You should be fine." The entire time I keep holding onto Rukia. A few minutes later, it's just the three of us, me, Rukia and Ichigo.

We're quiet. My sobbing has turned into silent tears. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Ichigo asks me. I look at him, his face full of worry.

"It's okay… it was just a dream…" I wriggle out of Rukia's hold, "I don't even know why I got so scared… Now I can't even remember the dream," it's the truth, I don't know why I'm so shaken up. Ichigo seems hesitant to believe me but he finally nods. I look at Rukia, "The closet?"

She laughs, "It's a lot nicer than you would think." She pats my head, "You should get back to sleep."

I bite my lip but say, "Yeah, you're right," Ichigo helps me up as Rukia yawns and goes back to her closet. "Rukia?"

"Hmm?" she crawls back on to her "bed"

"Thanks…"

She smiles, "You're welcome, I'm right here if you need me," she leaves the closet door open.

"Well, you heard Rukia, better get back to sleep." I blink a few times and open my mouth to ask a question, "Couch. Don't worry, I'd ended up there anyway."

"Oh…" I reply before I crawl back into bed. Ichigo helps fix the blanket over me, "Thanks for tucking me in," I say with a smile.

He blushes but smiles back, "You're such a kid…"

I giggle, "Yeah, yeah. No really though… thanks…" I touch his hand lightly before he shyly pulls it away.

"Y-yeah, no problem. Good night."

Closing my eyes I say, "Night…" and fall right back asleep.

* * *

Ichigo sighs, "Hey, Rukia?"

"Hmm?"

"Is it wrong for me to be worried about her?" he turns around to look at Rukia.

She has the smallest smirk on her face, "Ichigo, I'd say there was something wrong with you if you weren't worried. You just wouldn't be you if you didn't worry about people."

"Should I be worried?"

Rukia looks at him thoughtfully, "Honestly Ichigo, I don't know… I really don't know." Nodding slowly, Ichigo leaves the room. Rukia sighs, "Even if I did… I wouldn't know what we should be worried about."

* * *

I don't know how long I was sleeping for, but before I knew it, here I am, lying in bed, wide awake, staring at the ceiling. I sigh and get out of bed, tip-toeing past the sleeping Rukia. I leave the room, go down the stairs into the living room where I find Ichigo still up playing video games, "You have any idea what time it is?" I ask as I go over and plop myself down next to him.

His pauses the game and looks at me, "Do you?"

"Did you even go to sleep yet?"

"We aren't playing that question game again, are we?"

I giggle, "No. Now answer my question."

"Couldn't sleep."

"So you play video games all night?"

"There's nothing else to do."

"Ahh, I see. Bet I can beat you," I say with a grin.

He raises an eyebrow at me, "Oh really?" he was playing Soul Calibur IV, I'd played it a few times back home… okay… maybe not a few times. A lot of times. "What makes you think that?" he gets up to get me the other controller.

"Pshh, because I'm cool like that," I say as he hands me the control, "And I'm a girl, we're better at everything."

Ichigo just shakes his head, "Nahh, you got that backwards, it's because you're a girl you're gonna suck."

I open my mouth in mock surprise, "You sexist pig!"

He laughs, "If I'm a sexist pig, what're you?"

"A feminist," I wink at him, "Pro females all the way."

Ichigo just smiles, "Alright then. Just for that, I won't go easy on you."

"Didn't ask you too. Now shut up and let's play." And so we play the first round. "That was so cheap, I was gonna win!" I say with a pout when the screens flashes with the words, "RING OUT"

"You weren't even close.

"Ohh, you're so dead!" We play the next round, "Yeeee, yeee, who won now? You got your butt kicked!"

"You didn't win yet!" Ichigo counters, "There's still one more round."

"You should give up now!" the final round is over soon enough, the screen flashes with the word, "PERFECT" I smile brightly, "Well, would you look at that. Puuuuurfect."

"Rematch!"

We play a few more matches. It continues back and forth like this for a while, but I win most of the time. "Alright, you've suffered enough," I say putting down my control. "You should stick to Hollows." I sit cross-legged on the couch. Ichigo's looking at me now, "What?"

He shakes his head, "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing, tell me."

"You're weird you know that?"

I blink, "Is that an insult or a compliment?"

"Compliment," he says simply, "It's just," he turns off the console, "You're not at all how I expected you to be."

"How'd you expect me to be?" I ask curiously.

"Different. More…" he's hesitant, "Girly… I would have never known you'd like video games, let alone be good too."

"Just good? I'm DAMN good, thank you very much," I say and I can tell he's smiling in the dark at me. "Well, I guess, I'm just full of surprises."

"Yeah, I guess you are," he pauses for a moment, "Hey Kara?"

"Hmm?"

"It's like three in the morning… maybe you should go back to sleep."

I giggle and reach over in the dark and pat his head, "And maybe you should start!" I get up and head for the stairs, "Night Ichigo, sweet dreams."

"You too Kara."

I smile to myself as I go back up the stairs and back to bed. As I lie in bed, slowly drifting off to sleep, I come to a conclusion, Ichigo and I were definitely going to be good friends. And right now, a good friend is exactly what I need… I just didn't think I would have found it in Ichigo Kurosaki.

* * *

"So you're sure you're okay?" Orihime asks for the fifteenth time. Ichigo, Rukia and I had walked to school together that day. There was no mention of last night's events, which made me feel normal… ish.

"I'm POSITIVE." I reply a little annoyed. I know she means well… but one "I'm okay" should be enough.

"As long as you're sure!" Orihime says, "So you spent the night at Ichigo's huh?"

"Well yeah, my parents aren't home… and it wasn't like I had much of a choice anyway…" I give Ichigo a dirty look, but he pretends not to notice.

"If you weren't so trouble prone, there wouldn't have been a problem."

"I am not trouble prone!"

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Remember how our last two arguments ended up?" He gives me a smirk.

I roll my eyes, "Hmph, whatever. Don't forget who beat you in Soul Calibur last night!"

Rukia shakes her head, "Come on children, we don't want to be late," she starts walking down the hall. The three of us follow her.

"_Kara…"_

"Did you say something Orihime?"

"Huh? Who me?" she replies in a completely oblivious tone, "No, I didn't say anything." I look at Ichigo who shrugs. "S-so Ichigo, did you finish the math homework? There was a lot."

"Yeah," Ichigo says simply.

"O-okay…" Orihime goes quiet for a few seconds.

I look back and forth between them, Ichigo to my right and Orihime on my left. Ichigo seems reluctant to say any more, while Orihime is trying to find words to say. And here I am in the middle of it… "Hey Rukia!" I run up beside her leaving the two of them behind.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing, I just want to give them some space. Orihime seems to really like Ichigo, but he's pretty clueless huh?"

Rukia smiles slightly, "I suppose or maybe he's not interested in her that way."

I ponder the thought, "Hmm… maybe," I look back to see them attempting a conversation involving… cooking from the sounds of it. "Don't you think they look cute together?"

Rukia looks behind us too, "Kinda. But honestly…"

"Don't see 'em together for too long?" I suggest and she nods. "Yeah, guess so. I think you and Ichigo would be much better," I wink and stick my tongue out at her.

She blushes slightly, "Haha, you're very funny," she says sarcastically.

"Why thank you!" I say as I slide open the classroom door.

"But I think you and Ichigo would be _even better_ than that…" she strolls through the door. I stand there blinking like a lost idiot.

Orihime walks into the classroom past me. "Are you just gonna stand there all day?" Ichigo asks me as he walks past too.

I shake my head and go to Rukia's desk, "That wasn't funny."

She grins, "Wasn't meant to be. Looks like it left you speechless for a bit though, giving it some thought?"

I blush, "N-n-no, because it'll never happen."

She raises an eyebrow at me, "You sure?"

"One hundred percent."

"Alright if you say so," she shrugs, but she's still smiling.

Yeah, that's right. Because _I_ said so. There will be no if's, and's or but's, Ichigo and I are just friends! I go to my seat and stare out the window. Just friends. My eyes wander around the classroom. I smile creeps across my face when I look at Ichigo sitting at his seat, looking kind of annoyed as Orihime apologizes for something she said. She walks away awkwardly. I watch as she takes her seat. I run my fingers through my hair, before I put my head down on the desk.

"_Kara…"_

I sit up at the sound of my name, looking around for who could have been calling me. From the corner of my eye, I see shadow flicker across the floor. When I turn to look there's nothing there. I look around the classroom and catch Ichigo looking at me. I smile and wave. He gets up and comes over, sitting backwards in the chair in front me. "Yes how may I help you?"

"Why don't you come and sit closer to me and Rukia?" he asks.

"Um… I dunno. I like it better back here." He sits there staring into my eyes. "W-what?"

He shrugs, "It's nothing I guess."

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Nothing huh? Last time you said it was nothing it was-"

"_Kara."_

"What the hell, who keeps calling me!" I hiss looking around. Ichigo looks at me like I'm crazy. "Don't gimme that look. You honestly didn't hear anyone calling my name?"

He shrugs, "No. Y'know… you did hit your head pretty hard last night."

"This has nothing to do with that," I fold my arms across my chest, "I'm not crazy."

"I didn't say you were crazy," he replies.

"You didn't have to say it, just that look you're giv-"

"_Kara."_

"There it was again!" I look around the classroom once more, "You seriously didn't hear that Ichigo?"

Ichigo opens his mouth to speak when Keigo cuts him off, "Hey! Since when are you and Kara so chummy! I called dibs on her!"

I roll my eyes and look out the window, "I'm not a piece of pizza or something, you can't call dibs on a person. I've already told you no…" I squint and keep looking out the window. The shadows on the ground are moving. Not much, but enough to notice. "Look at that." I say pointing outside.

"I don't see anything," Keigo says plastering his face to the window.

I look at Ichigo, "You see it… right?" my need for some reassurance makes my voice crack.

Ichigo looks away from the window, "Kara, are you sure you're okay?"

I glance back out the window. Everything is in it's place, no shadows moving. I nod, "Maybe that bump on my head is just… y'know. Trick of the eyes I guess, forget it," I force a smile. Ichigo and Keigo both look at me as if to ask a question, but they leave it at that. Ms. Ochi comes in and barks at everyone to take their seats. I sigh when they both leave me alone in my corner… but I just have this feeling that I'm not alone in the corner.

The day seems to just drift by like a dream. Before I know it, I'm outside by the pool with the girls in our class. Phys. Ed. Swimming. Yum. I'm a pretty decent athlete I guess, but I'm just a lazy person. Why work out when you don't have to? My mother said "Twenty years from now, you'll know! And you'll regret not working out when you didn't have too."

Our coach goes on to explain what we're going to do today. Apparently, the majority of the class knows how to swim. Well, she might as well fail me know, because I can't even float! I think about pretending to be sick to get out of getting in that pool, but I would have a guilty conscious about that later. I glance around the area. On the Brightside, we get to go in the nice and cool pool while the guys have to run laps.

"Kara." I'd begun to ignore the voice that kept calling my name. It was getting way too old. "HARADA!" I snap out of it and look at the coach. She raises an eyebrow at me, "Are you listening to me Miss Harada?"

I nod, "Of course ma'am!" I put on a big smile, "Heard every word!"

"Mm hmm," she doesn't believe me, but she goes on anyway, "So, please, don't drown today, got it?"

"Got it!" says the entire class. I'm starting to feel really sleepy all of a sudden. I look down. I don't even have time to scream before I'm pulled down into the water by… you guessed it! Shadows. I'm in the water, without as much as a splash. No one noticed. At least I don't think anyone noticed… someone would have jumped in by now. Maybe they think I can swim? Maybe they think I did it on purpose? Well… if they do, they're dead wrong!

_"Kara." _That voice. Was this person the one trying to drown me? I start to fight and struggle against the force pulling me to the bottom of the pool. Last nights dream comes flooding back, just as water starts to flood me. I didn't have time to get air. I didn't stand a chance. So… I was right, I had just delayed the inevitable… I was supposed to die days ago. Laughter fills my head… that person… that woman, laughing at me. So this must be it… goodbye world…

_"Oh, but you're not dead… _at least not yet Kara…"

**

* * *

**

BrightRhyme: Damn that Kara is so trouble prone! Anyway, I really hope you liked it. That whole video game thing was mostly put in there for my cousins, because a bunch of us always have that argument about who's better at video games, the girl or the guys :P It was my big comeback! Anyway, until next time, hopefully soon!


	9. Chapter 9

**BrightRhyme: Helloooo! Alright, i've updated before my finals! So anyway, here you go, hope you enjoy it :)**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Nine: A Child, a Woman and a Shinigami**

"She'll be fine," the school nurse said.

"She's out cold!" Ichigo and Tatsuki say, "That can't be fine!"

The woman sighs, "Well, she's breathing normally, maybe she hit her head."

"That wouldn't be the first time…" Ichigo mumbles to me.

I sigh, "Thank you ma'am," I curtsy and smile brightly. A few minutes ago, Kara had fallen into the pool. No one had seen except me. I was watching the class from a distance as I usually did when they had . It was already uncomfortable in this gigai, I didn't want to be running around unnecessarily when I didn't have too. It took a while before anyone noticed. I had yelled to Ichigo…

"Ichigo!"

He stopped running. "I'm coming!" he ran over, "Alright let's go."

I shook my head and pointed to the pool, "No, it's Kara, she's in the pool!"

Everyone had heard me then. There was another splash, Tatsuki dove in after her. We had hurried over and Tatsuki had come back up with an unconscious Kara. I watched as they performed CPR. Kara had coughed and sputtered up water, but all the while her eyes had remained closed. They had checked her pulse and taken her to the nurse. She said Kara would be fine… but I know something's wrong…

"She's giving off two completely different spirit energies," I say to Ichigo after Tatsuki goes to tell everyone Kara's will be fine.

He looks at me surprised, "Wh-what?"

"It's like two completely different people," I look at him, "I can't be certain, but…" I cross my arms, my hand holding my chin, "I don't see how that's possible."

"How what's possible?" Ichigo is getting impatient.

I sigh, "I don't want to jump to any conclusions Ichigo, I could-"

"Just tell me Rukia!" I blink, utterly surprised at him. "For all we know we could have done that to her by bringing her into our problems. Kara could have just been an ordinary girl in our class."

"Ordinary? You're telling me you'd want Kara to be ordinary?"

"If she was there'd be less of a risk of her dying all the time!"

I roll my eyes and head to the door, "Ordinary. Common. Normal. The thing is Ichigo, Kara isn't any of those words, with or without us," I open the door, "Open that window. We'll need to get back in later to get her out of here."

Ichigo stares at me in disbelief, "We're kidnapping her?"

"Now, now Ichigo, there's no need to use such lingo. We're just getting her out of here without anyone else knowing," I say leaving the room.

Ichigo follows me out, "That's kidnapping."

"Just shut up."

Later, when no one was paying attention, Ichigo and I took Kara out off the nurse's office and to Urahara's shop. After putting her in another room to rest, we all sat around the table. I explain to Urahara and Yoruichi what I had felt from Kara.

"It's not normal. You said she was harmless," I say.

Yoruchi looks off towards the room where Kara is. "That's still true. Kara is harmless. But the Shinigami bonded to her soul isn't."

"Shinigami?" Ichigo asks, "How could a Shinigami be bonded to her soul?"

"It's simple really… it's a symbiotic relationship, much like a Zanpakutou and Shinigami," Urahara says.

"But it's different, right?" I question.

"Of course. Normally, the human soul would fade away to nothing, it'd be like they didn't even exist, but Kara…" Yoruichi looks amazed, "Kara survived nearly ten years without so much as a peep."

"Now ain't she something," Urahara says smiling.

"So what's going to happen now?" Ichigo is obviously getting impatient, "Are we just going to leave her like that?"

Yoruichi just nods, "We can't help her. This was supposed to happen already. She's not supposed to even exist anymore."

Ichigo clenches his fist, "She's not supposed to exist anymore…? You're telling me we can't help her because she's not supposed to exist?!"

"Ichigo calm-" he cuts me off.

"But she does exist. She's right there," he points off to the other room, "How do you expect me to sit here and just let her… die!" he slams his fist on the table.

Yoruichi raises an eyebrow at him, "And how do you propose we help her?" Ichigo just stares at her. "Exactly. I never said I didn't want to help her Ichigo. But we just _can't. _It's not possible."

Ichigo just gets more upset and leaves. I look back and forth between Yoruichi and Urahara, I sigh and call after him, "Ichigo!" I get up and run out to front of the shop, "Hey Ichigo!" he's already at the door.

"What Rukia?"

"Where are you going?"

"It doesn't matter."

I sigh, "I told you she wasn't normal. She could _never_ be normal."

"So she should just die?!" He turns around to face me, "Do you just want me to sit around here and wait for her to stop breathing? I asked Kara to trust me Rukia. I asked her to trust me because I wanted her to know that I'd protect her no matter what. I can't just watch her die!"

"No one wants to watch her die, but what choice do you think we have? What part of it's in her head do you not understand? You can't fight a battle for her if it's in her mind!" I stare into his eyes, "I don't think she'd want you to leave. She wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"But, it's our fault."

I ignore him, "She'd want you here." He looks at me still upset.

Urahara joins us, "There is a chance she'll wake up. And I think she'd want you both there if she does."

"What're the chances of her waking up…?" Ichigo and I ask.

"…Not great," Urahara says, "But she's not normal. Hey, wait, you two already knew that."

* * *

The water is cold against my skin. I open my eyes as I continue to drift deeper and deeper down. My eyes are heavy as I try to make out the world above me, but it's too bright. I close my eyes again… I'm not in the pool… I know I'm unconscious… but that doesn't matter… And now… I'm no longer in water… I force my eyes open and sit up. I'm dressed in a white, strapless dress that reached halfway between my knees and ankles. My hair is wavy, completely different from my always straight hair. The waviness reminds me of Taylor Swift, I've always liked her hair. The most puzzling part of this all is that I'm completely dry and in the middle of what appears to be a meadow. I realize it's the same place as my dream from the night before.

"Weird…" I stand up and look around. This time, the meadow is beautiful, full of flowers and confused little fireflies. The sun has only begun to set, but they don't seem to care as they dance around my head. I see a majestic oak tree in the distance and I start to walk towards it. As I get closer, I can see a woman and a sleeping child sitting under the tree, both dressed similarly to me, "Excuse me-"

_"Kara!"_ the little girl is suddenly awake and she runs to hug me. She's tiny, with little brown pigtails, and… angel wings?

**"She's been so sad ever since you had to leave. She had no one to play with," **says the woman. If someone ever asked me to draw Snow White, I'd draw this woman. Her skin was pale but pretty, her lips full and rich, and her extremely long hair… well it was as dark as ebony.

"I… I don't understand," the child is stretching for me to pick her up, so I do. "Where are we? And who are you?"

_"I'm Mitsukai! Mitsukai! Mitsukai!" _laughs the child, _"You gave me dat name silly! How'd you forget?"_

Angel…? Wow, nice one Kara. "I named you? I've never seen you in my life!"

The little girl looks like she's about to cry. **"Now, now Mitsukai, she can't remember. She had to forget about us, remember?" **the woman stands up, **"Why have you come back Kara? I told you to stay away."**

I look at her puzzled as the child plays with my hair, "Like you said… I guess I don't remember."

She looks away, **"But you know not to come back."**

I frown, "Well I didn't come back on purpose, I got pulled into the pool by shadows and the next thing I know, here I am!"

Mitsukai gasps, _"Oh no! Kumori you know wat dat mean?!"_

The woman, Kumori nods… wait… doesn't Kumori mean shadow? What if- **"Kara you must leave here now."**

"What? How? Why?"

_"Kumori's master. She gonna come to get us! And she gonna kill me and you!"_

"Your master? What the hell-"

Kumori begins to usher me away from the tree, **"Yes, my master. She must of lured you here somehow…"**

"I…" I think for a few second, "Mitsukai kept calling me."

Kumori shakes her head, **"That's what she wanted you to think. It was her."**

"I do have a name y'know Kumori… or have you forgotten that too?"

* * *

"Hey Kara… I don't know if you can hear me…" I pause for a second, "What am I doing, this isn't like a friggin' coma or something…" I look at her, the look on her face anything but peaceful.

"You don't know that," Rukia says from behind me making me flinch, "Don't worry I wasn't eavesdropping, I just wanted to see what you were doing."

I sigh, "I… even though I'm not sure she can hear me… it still makes me feel better trying."

Rukia smiles, "Of course it does, you'd have to be an idiot to not know that. Then again, you're pretty dense sometimes."

"Shut up!" I snap then hesitate to say more.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone to have your one way conversation," Rukia says leaving the room, sliding the door shut behind her.

I wait for few seconds, y'know, to make sure she's gone, "I really wish I could help you somehow…" I take Kara's hand, it's soft and warm. "You have to wake up… how are we ever going to explain this to your family? And you still owe me a rematch. I'm not gonna let you beat me next time." I smile to myself as I remember the night before. "Please wake up Kara… I think maybe… I kind of…" I shake my head, "Just wake up, that's all I want." I just want to see her awake again. I want to see those pretty eyes of hers. I blush. Kara's eyes weren't too out of the ordinary, but they were the first thing I noticed about her. When she first walked into the classroom, I couldn't look away from those eyes and when she smiled at me for the very first time… my face gets even warmer. Damn it, she just has to wake up!

* * *

Kumori and I stop walking. Mitsukai yelps and hides her face from the new person before us. "Y-you!" I suddenly remember my dream from last night. She was the one who pushed me. Her blood red eyes, that sharp toothed smirk, her dark hair… She's not dressed like us… she's like Rukia and Ichigo… she's a Shinigami.

"I honestly didn't think it'd be that easy to get you back here. You kept that door locked pretty tight," her smirk widens, "It still amazes me that you managed to get away last time… but we won't let that happen again."

With every word she speaks I remember. I had repressed the memories because I was told to by Kumori. She had told me to forget about them, to forget this world existed. It was for my own safety, she said.

"You know Kara, you've out done yourself here. Look at how nice this place looks, like a dream!" the Shinigami sneers.

"This world isn't a dream…" I say through my teeth.

"Ooo, touchy aren't we?" she laughs, "You were always nice and quiet before."

"Ha, that was before."

She keeps smiling, "Y'know… you should thank your Shinigami friends for all of this. Without them being close by, letting their spirit energy mix with yours, I would have never been able to drag your sorry little ass back here."

_"Kara, I'm scared…"_ Mitsukai whispers.

"I know Mitsukai, so am I…"

The Shinigami laughs again, "Yeah, you better be scared… but it'll be over soon." She turns her attention to Kumori, "Now, if you'd be so kind Kumori."

**"I don't want to hurt them!" **Kumori says.

"What you want doesn't matter… you belong to me remember, she's got her little underdeveloped Zanpakutou there."

"Underdeveloped?" I blink a few times.

"Oh brother…" The Shinigami rolls her eyes, "Look Kara dear. You're part Shinigami now, you have a Zanpakutou, but see, when you up and ditched her, she stayed a little, helpless, brat…" she grins, "If you really think about it… she's just like you. A helpless brat."

"But… what's a Zanpakutou?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter, neither of you will exist in a few seconds. I'm sick of this chit-chat… Kumori!" before I have time to blink, she's right beside me, she knocks both me and Mitsukai to the ground and grabs Kumori tightly by her hair, "Now… you may have forgotten your full name… but I haven't… so… Speak, Kumori Seika!"

There's a flash of light and the next thing I know, is that Kumori is gone and the Shinigami has a sword pointed to my chest, "Wh-where's-"

"She's more useful as a sword." says the Shinigami. The sword in her hand is simple, thin and black from tip to hilt, "Huh… kinda plain looking… oh well, it'll get better once I get back my full powers… now…" she raises the sword to my neck, "We'll start with you, less work."

"Less work?" I swallow, still holding Mitsukai close to me.

"Yeah. Once you're dead, the brat won't exist either."

I stare up at her… that's when I hear Ichigo. _Just wake up, that's all I want. _I bite my lip, "We're not going to just let you kill us…"

"Oh really?"

"Ichigo wants me to wake up and I'm not going to disappoint him."

She starts laughing, "And how do you plan to do that?"

I'm not going to disappoint Ichigo. I'm going to wake up. I'm going to see him again. I'm to see everyone again. That's what I've promised myself. Now the only thing standing in my way was her.

_"Like this!" _When Mitsukai takes a hold of the Shinigami's sword, she just flings the sword aside along with Mitsukai. I tackle her to the ground. She's caught off-guard, "I'm not going down without a fight."

"You're a child!" somehow she manages to pin me to the ground, her hands around my neck, "I was going to do this quickly… but if you want to feel the breath leave your lungs slowly, then fine…" she begins to squeeze, "Say goodbye Kara…"

"N-never…"

_**"I believe you getting off her is a much better choice." **_Now there's another voice. Just how many people where there in my head?! Her grip looses on my throat as a new sword comes to her neck, _**"I said get off her…!" **_I hear the sound of someone grabbing fabric and suddenly the Shinigami is thrown off me. _**"Are you alright Kara?"**_ I cough and sit up coming face to face with someone brand new.

Her eyes are a beautiful blue colour, her skin is flawless, her hair is perfectly straight and nearly touches the ground. I stare at her in wonder, she looks innocent, but I know that's not the case. She's mischievous, I can see it in those dark blue eyes of hers. Her wings are possibly the most magnificent part of her. They're the wings of an angel but dark as the night sky. And her dress is a black halter and reaches to the ground. The sword in her hand is just like the Shinigami's was… no, it's different.

The hilt of the sword is a dark, almost black, blue colour. The grip is long and spirals down towards the simple sphere shaped pommel. The crossbar is in the thin and gold, curling into circles at the ends. There are three equidistance pieces coming from the hilt that curve as they attach to the grip and then wind around the rest of the grip towards the pommel. The rain guard has a dark blue gem embed in it. The wide fuller of the blade is black, while the edges appear to glow a very faint blue right to the point of the sword.

"Who… what… are you?" I ask as she takes my hand and helps me up. She reminds me of my mother.

She smiles at me, _**"Who do you think I am?"**_

"You're… Kumori? Or… Mitsukai? Oh wait you can't be Mitsukai-"

"_**But I am. I am both of them… just as you and Yuuka are one soul, we have become one as well. It happened because it is time for only one master. Time for there to be only one soul."**_

Yuuka? I look over to the Shinigami who is getting up from the ground. "Time for there to be only one soul…"

"_**Yes…" **_she gives me the sword.

"Kumori… Mitsukai, I… can't hurt her."

"_**I know. But she will hurt you and then everyone you love."**_

I look at her than at Yuuka. I go over to her, "You know I can't kill you."

"Heh, then I'll kill you."

"Why can't we just make peace?"

"You believe in fairytales way too much," she spits at the ground.

My grip tightens on the sword, "I've already won you know. The sword is in my hands. I won't kill you. I couldn't kill you. You can stay here. You can live inside-"

She starts laugh manically. She comes over and grabs the point of the sword, "You're Queen of the Castle, while I'm a dirty rascal. Now… I'm pretty sure a Queen doesn't want a dirty rascal around. I certainly can't continue to live here. I'm not like her," she nods towards Kumori Mitsukai, "I've seen the outside world. I won't live in another person's inner world anymore, I'd rather die," she smirks once more, "Besides, if I did, as soon as you let your guard down, I'd take you out, gone for good. Just kill me and get it over with."

"I already told you I won't do it."

"And I've told you, I don't want to be here, I'd rather die! If you won't kill me, then I will!" before I have time to think, she pulls the sword towards her chest.

"Yuuka, no!" I pull back the sword away from her.

Yuuka glares at me before she pounces, "You damn brat!"

**

* * *

**

BrightRhyme: Damn.. that Yuuka chick is mean... pulling hair, choking people... Anywayyy, I'll see you next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**BrightRhyme: Wooo! CHAPTER 10! AND I'm finished finals! YEAHH! but then I'm taking an extra course in Summer :( It's only one month though and it's easy, so i'll hopefully be able to update more often! Fingers crossed! So anyway, here ya gooo!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: When the Lights Go Out**

Ichigo had only left Kara's side for a few minutes, but it was long enough for something drastic to happen. There was a loud crash that came from the room she was in. Everyone rushed in.

"Oh no… my poor wall…" Urahara pouted slightly.

Tessai sighed, "I'm going to have to fix that…"

"Aww man… do we have to clean that up?" said Jinta.

Little Ururu sighed, "I'll get the broom," her and Jinta leave.

"What the hell, you're worried about the wall?! What about Kara? She's…" Ichigo trailed off.

"She's gone…" Rukia said.

Yoruichi just shook her head, "No, she's just outside."

* * *

When Yuuka pounced on me, both of us tumbled to the ground… and out of that world. I realized we were back in the real world… we were at that Urahara guy's shop. "Give me the sword!"

"Get off!" I say through my teeth as she fights me for the sword. She manages to get it out of my hands.

"Ha!" she smacks me across the face hard and jumps up. I hear a loud crash and then she drags me up by my hair, "You should have killed me while you had the chance…" she pulls me towards the front of the shop, "Now… your friends can watch as I strangle the life out of you…"

"Let go!" I scream as she continues to yank hard on my hair. She lets go for a second, but then she's got a red ribbon around my neck.

"You remember this don't you? When I tied our two separate spirit ribbons together…" the memory flashes in my head. I was six… my spirit had been knocked out of my body by a Hollow… my Chain of Fate was broken, but not completely severed. And just when that Hollow was about to rip it apart, Yuuka swooped in. I had watched in complete amazement for what seemed like hours as they fought one another… Yuuka seemed to be losing… I was sure she had broken bones… she was covered in blood, gasping for air. But then, she sliced through the Hollow's mask… right through its entire body.

As it disappeared she had sunk down next to me. She told me I was going to die. I had begun to cry. She told me to shut up, that I was a brat and how she didn't know why she saved me. She laughed after… and said she was dying too, but she wasn't ready yet. Then, there were all these floating white ribbons everywhere. Yuuka picked out a random white one… -at least to me it was random- and then she pulled a pretty red one out of no where. I had watched as she tied them together before they disappeared along with the others. Even now, I still have no idea what significance the event had.

"Kara!" Ichigo's voice reaches my ears. I look towards the shop, I see Urahara and another man I don't recognize holding Ichigo back, "Let go of me! I have to-"

Another woman is simply holding Rukia by the arm, "You can't interfere. You can't help her."

So… they aren't going to help me. Yuuka laughs, "Don't worry, I'll kill you all next…" she pulls the ribbon tighter around my neck, I try to pull it off… but it's useless. Ichigo is yelling some very vulgar words at Yuuka and she's just laughing.

'_**Fight back.' **_Kumori Mitsukai's voice echoes in my head.

_'But how…?' _I ask.

'_**I belong to you and you alone. She shouldn't have her hands on me, I'll come back if you truly wish for it.'**_

The sword… the sword is Kumori Mitsukai? _'Come back… I… I am the master of the sword, not Yuuka! Kumori Mitsukai, I ask that you return to my hands!'_ I'm barely conscious now… when I feel the sword return to my hand, I hear Yuuka scream with frustration. With the little strength I have, I do the only thing I know will end it.

"KARA!"

Yuuka cries in pain and I cough up some blood. "Y-you idiot…" she hisses.

I've taken the sword and plunged it through myself first and then right into her. Our bodies had been pressed together while she was choking me, I had to do it. I feel her back off, the sound of the sword leaving her body making me cringe. She falls to the ground as my vision gets blurry and I let go of the sword, it disappears as I do. I feel the strength leave my legs, I fall… but I don't hit the ground.

"Kara!" Ichigo's holding me now, he touches my cheek, "Hey, Kara look at me…" he gently pats my cheek, "Kara, you have to stay awake… look at me damn it!" I force myself to look up into his eyes, "That's it… just keep your eyes on me. You're gonna be okay…"

My eyes start to get heavy as the pain begins to overpower me, "I… can't…"

"Yes you can, just talk to me," he says softly.

I shake my head slightly, "Ichigo… I'm…d-dy-"

"No! You're not going to die, you're going to be fine!" his voice is harsh, but affectionate, "Don't you even dare think about dying!"

I smile slightly, "Wh-what'll y-you do… if I… if I do?"

"You don't want to know… hey, hey, look at me…" I've closed my eyes for a few seconds, but Ichigo won't tolerate it, "Right at me, Kara… you stay awake," he's stroking my cheek with his thumb.

"I… never got that…"

"What?" he's moved on to smoothing out my hair.

"M-making… someone… st-stay…" I'm fighting so hard to get words out, I'd rather just give up and let death take me, "c-conscious… I… don't think… I can…"

"Yes you can Kara, I know you can. Do you trust me?"

"Mm hmm…" I mumble.

"Then, trust that I know that you'll be perfectly fine and that you'll be back to kicking my ass in video games."

"But… I donwannna… st-stay a-awake…" I try my best to not slur my words together. Ichigo moves his hand to my throat, he's checking my pulse, "…I'm scared."

"I know… but you can't give up just because you're scared."

I try to nod once more. He's right… I shouldn't let fear guide me, "T-tell me a story…"

Ichigo's hand has moved down to where I stabbed myself, his hand on top mine applying the pressure I can't. "How about you tell me one? You need to keep talking."

"B-but I… don't… have any."

"Sing a song then."

I giggle and then wince in pain, "Not… smart…"

"Yeah, you aren't too smart…" Ichigo says with a smile.

"Hey… you're lucky I… can't sm-smack you…"

"Ichigo, it's okay, you can let her rest now, Orihime will be here soon," says a voice I don't know. Ichigo seems hesitant to comply. "She needs to relax," the woman says. My vision is blurred and every nerve in my body wants to rest. The sheer determination in his eyes is having a strange effect on me, I won't go to sleep if Ichigo doesn't want me to.

"I'll be there when you wake up…"

"You s-sure?" I whisper, asking if he's sure he wants me to rest.

He nods, "Just relax now… I'm not leaving you." I sigh with relief and lose consciousness as soon as my eyes shut…

* * *

"You can bring her inside now," Yoruichi says to Ichigo. The substitute Shinigami doesn't even look at her as he lifts Kara up and takes her inside. Yoruichi follows him in. Ururu leads him into another room, seeing as Yuuka practically destroyed the last one, and he puts Kara down, "Ichigo, there's no point in you getting so pissed." Ichigo continues to avoid speaking to Yoruichi. He brushes Kara's hair out of her face. "It wasn't your fight."

"I could have protected her… Then this wouldn't have happened."

"So that's it then, you're blaming yourself-"

"No, I'm blaming you," Ichigo turns around, "You told me I couldn't help her. You wouldn't _let_ me help her. You made me stand by and watch as that woman tried strangling her, you left Kara no choice but to do that to herself!"

Yoruichi just raises an eyebrow at him, "Are you quite finished?"

Ichigo glares at her, "She better not be alive… or I swear I'll tear her into a million little pieces."

"You won't have to, she's dead," Rukia says coming in, "Gone with the wind." she's followed by Orihime, who doesn't waste any time. Orihime gets down on her knees and begins to heal Kara without so much as word. Rukia looks at Ichigo, "C'mon."

"I'm not leaving her," Ichigo says.

"She's going to be okay now," Yoruichi replies, "I'll call you when she wakes up," she nods to Rukia.

Rukia grabs Ichigo's arm and leads him out forcefully. She takes him to the basement of the shop, "You need to calm down," Rukia says as she looks out at the vast size of the underground land.

"I'm fine."

Rukia holds back her laughter, "Really? I don't think so. You know we couldn't fight that battle for her."

"But that didn't stop _you_ from wanting to, did it?" Ichigo questions her.

The petite Shinigami inhales deeply, "You've rubbed off on me… but I still have better control then you do." She turns around to face him, "She's a strong girl you know…" Ichigo remains quiet, "It's hard not to take a liking to her, huh?" Rukia smiles, "You can't help but want to protect her." Ichigo avoids eye contact with his friend, "It's just the way you are… or maybe it's something more. I can't say." Rukia's voice goes from caring to serious, "But you need to realize something, we can't protect her forever."

"I can try-"

Rukia gives him a look, "You really want to try? Because I can guarantee you'll fail. You've already failed," it was harsh to say, but it was the truth, "Kara's not stupid, she's not helpless, I know you know that. Just accept it." She sighs, "Her life isn't going to be the same, she can't go back to just being "normal"… and we need to help her adjust… She deserves that at least, don't you think so?" Ichigo nods and Rukia smiles, "Good. And Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm here if you need to talk."

"About what?"

Rukia sighs, "Nevermind… you're such a child…" she walks away. She'd gone soft on him, it's what he needed… but she wasn't going to do it again. She smiles to herself, "He's so slow…"

* * *

Death… I'd never given it much thought before. As a girl who could see spirits and such, you think I would have… but I hadn't, not until this past week. I'd been so close but each time I escaped it… but I know I can't continue to do so. Death is inevitable… death is profound… oh no, I hope I don't sound suicidal or something, because I'm not. I know maybe you'd beg to differ, seeing as I stabbed myself… but that wasn't an attempt of suicide, I hope you know that… It was scary and reckless… but I think I'd do it again. Yeah, I would do it again.

I'd do it again because I don't see any other way out. I'd never be able to look Yuuka in the eyes and kill her… I couldn't hurt someone blatantly like that. It was easier to not see… I didn't have to see her eyes… it was easier to hurt myself first… to know the pain I was going to put her through. Pain is a horrid thing, I don't like it at all. In a way, I'm envious of her. Her pain is over, taken away by death. But who am I to say death is better than pain? What do I know…?

I think I know why I haven't given death much thought before. I think death is my biggest fear… I'm afraid I won't get to do what I want to do before I die. It's not like I want to become rich or something. I just want to live life. I want to finish school, get a job I'd enjoy, take care of my mom and dad when they get old. I want to get married. And have kids. I want to be happy… I want people to remember me for who I am, _not _for who I could have been.

Now, I think I understand death a bit better… maybe. Death is like when the lights go out… my lights were flickering… threatening to go out for good… threatening a permanent blackout. But nothing is permanent, that's something else I've learned this week. If my lights had gone out, I'd end up in Soul Society… a new "life" ahead of me. I would have to give up everything and everyone I knew and loved. When my lights of life began to flicker, I'd just about given up… I was ready for it. But with Ichigo there, I realized I wasn't. I realized I couldn't give up, not as long as he was there. Not as long as he wasn't going to give up on me.

Ichigo… he was the one whose arms I needed to hold me when I couldn't stand on my own. It was his voice I needed to hear telling me that I was going to be fine, that I was going to live. It was Ichigo's eyes I needed to see when my own eyes didn't want to see anything anymore. Ichigo was my light when everything else was about to go out.

I learned something else this week… can you guess what it is?

* * *

**BrightRhyme: OKAY! That's all for now peoplee! Hope it there weren't to many errors or whatever you wanna call 'em, i'm sleep, only got 4 hours of sleep last night, and got up at 5 this morning.. 12 hours ago for me.. i'm like typing with my eyes closed.. but anyway, hope you liked it! So until next time, byeee :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**BrightRhyme: HIII EVERYONE! What's up? Sorry it took so long to update, my summer school class a lot more work then I expected and I had/have writer's block... again. Thanks for being paitent! And thanks to those who reviewed :) Anyway, here's chapter 11!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Something More**

"Aww, how cute," Yoruichi grins as she finds Ichigo by Kara's side, her hand in his.

Ichigo blushes brightly and drops the girl's hand. Turning on her side, the sleeping Kara cuddles down into her pillow with a soft sigh, a cute sleeping habit of hers. "I-I just wanted her to know I'm here," Ichigo says still blushing.

Yoruichi raises an eyebrow at him, "Uh huh," she sits on the other side of Kara, "We need to talk." Ichigo looks her in the eyes. Yoruichi folds her arms across her chest, "I'm taking her to Soul Society," she cuts him off before he can say anything, "And _you_ are staying here."

The substitute Shinigami narrows his eyes at her, "And what makes you think I'm-"

"You _will_ stay here," Yoruichi says firmly as if speaking to a child, "Kara will be fine. You need to be here."

"You can't just take her away from me!" Ichigo clenches his fist.

Yoruichi raises an eyebrow at him, "You're acting like I won't bring her back. She has to go Ichigo. She's an extraordinary human," Yoruichi pauses for a moment, "It's just to see what makes her tick," this is of course a lie, "That's all."

"What makes her tick?" Ichigo glares at her, "She's not a ticking time bomb you can take apart!"

"It's not your decision to make now is it?" Yoruichi stands up, "Don't worry Ichigo. I'll bring her back the same way I took her there, down to her pretty eyelashes," she leaves the room, he can no longer hear her, "Well… almost. She just won't need you as a bodyguard anymore," Going to the front of the shop, she finds Rukia and Urahara outside.

"Well?" Rukia asks as soon as she sees her.

Yoruichi sighs, "He can't know the truth, not yet at least."

"Not until it's too late for her to back out," Urahara says.

Rukia looks back and forth between them, "She won't back out, she's too determined to give up on anything. You can tell by just looking into her eyes."

"Let's just hope so."

* * *

"It's not your decision either…" Ichigo mumbles to himself after Yoruichi leaves. He looks back at Kara, peacefully asleep. He lets his mind drift. Kara in Soul Society. They want to know what makes her tick… they'd take her apart… as if she were nothing more than a lab animal…

"Why do you look so worried…?" her voice reaches his ears. He blinks realizing Kara's awake. Her eyes are heavy with sleep as she smiles at him from the pillow, "Hi."

Ichigo can't help but smile at her, "Hey. Feeling better?"

She nods, "Much," she reaches for his hand, "Now… Why do you look so worried?" she repeats her question from before.

"I…" Ichigo holds on to her hand tightly, "Yoruichi wants to take you to Soul Society."

Kara looks at him confused, "Who's Yoruichi?" Ichigo goes on to explain who Yoruichi is to her. "Oh… you mean that lady who…" she trails off.

"Yeah," Ichigo replies. The silence that follows is awkward, "She… she had her reasons."

Kara forces a smile, "Yeah, I know, there's a reason for everything right?" Ichigo nods. "So… if there's a reason for everything, then maybe she has a good reason for wanting me to go to Soul Society."

"She doesn't want…" Ichigo says, "If you go… she wants you to go without me."

The blonde looks away. The idea of going to Soul Society without Ichigo seems… wrong. He'd been there for her since this little adventure started. "Why am I going?"

Ichigo hesitates, "To find out… why you tick…" he imagines a science student dissecting a frog to see why it ticks… then he imagines that crazy Captain Kurotshuchi dissecting a frog, to see why it ticks… he shakes his head before the thought can be painted in his head… Captain Kurotshuchi dissecting Kara to see why she ticks. "You can't go," Kara blinks up at him. "He's gonna dissect you like you're some kind of lab frog!"

"Now, now Ichigo, Yoruichi won't let that happen to Kara," Urahara comes into the room, "How are you feeling Kara?"

"Umm… I was feeling better… but I really don't want to be dissected…"

Yoruichi comes in followed by Rukia, "You won't be. I promise. Ichigo is just being overprotective," Yoruichi says grinning at Kara.

Kara looks at Yoruichi and then at Ichigo, who says, "I'm not being overprotective!" Kara tries to sit up, but finds her body is still a little in pain. "Careful," Ichigo says putting his hand on Kara's back to support her, "Here," he moves closer to her, letting her lean against him. Ichigo ignores the looks he's getting from the other three occupants of the room.

* * *

I don't raise my eyes up at any of them. I relax against Ichigo for a few moments, looking at my hand in his. I can't lie… I have butterflies in my stomach, I like being near Ichigo so much. Maybe… it's possible… that maybe I like it too much. A part of me wants to fight it… a part of me is telling me I can't lose my entire self to these feelings. "She's right," I finally say as I let go of Ichigo's hand. He opens his mouth to say something but I don't let him. I force myself to stand up on my own, "You are overprotective. And… as much as I like being your damsel in distress, that's not who I am Ichigo…"

Ichigo looks up at me, "Kara," he stands up, "I-"

"I'm going to Soul Society without you," I look into his eyes, "I have to… you have to let me do this. I'm not a child, don't treat me like one. I trust you Ichigo, but now it's your turn to trust me."

He keeps looking into my eyes. I wonder what he's thinking right now. I see him look at Rukia, he sighs when he finally looks back at me, "Just… don't do anything stupid while you're there."

I smile, "I'll try," I turn around, "So Yoruichi, when are we gonna go to Soul Society?"

* * *

"Tomorrow?" my mother asks me as she finally settles down on the living room couch. It's late Saturday afternoon. They came back yesterday morning and didn't suspect that Emi and I hadn't been home in the last few days either. I hadn't gone to school yesterday, deciding to be a good daughter and help Mom and Hideo relax from their long trip, "Kara, I don't know about this… what play is it anyway?"

"Uhh…" I'm not a very good liar, "Some Shakespeare play… Mom, c'mon. I've been cooped up in Karakura Town since we got here, don't you think it'd be nice if I got out of it for a few days?"

"How long is a few days?" my mother asks.

"A few days, I'll be on my best behaviour, I promise!" I say. My mother is exhausted from her trip, there wasn't a better time to ask her if I could go away on a trip with a few friends. She isn't going to put up too much of a fight.

After a few seconds, she finally sighs, "Fine, but only because I trust that you will be a responsible young lady that will come back in one piece."

I smile brightly at her, "Sure no problem Mom." Well, well, looks like I've gotten a bit better at lying… y'know just a bit.

* * *

"It's been awfully quiet around here." Ichigo glances at Rukia from his desk. She's sitting on his bed flipping through a magazine, her eyes never moving off the pages. "In other words, you're even more quiet than normal," she raises her eyes up to his, "Did you talk to Kara today?"

Ichigo blushes and turns his attention back to the school work on the desk, "No."

"Why not? She's leaving tomorrow, aren't you going to miss her?"

"It's only a few days," he replies back.

Rukia goes back to her magazine, "Uh huh. But a few days can feel like a long time."

"Yeah well, she decided to go without me."

"Is that what this is about?" she asks, "You're being all moody and sulky because Kara decided to stand on her own two feet?"

"You heard her she doesn't want to be a damsel in distress, so I'm just gonna back off," Ichigo says this slowly, "Weren't you the one who said I should?"

Rukia groans in frustration, "There's a difference between backing off and avoiding! You're avoiding her!"

"I am not. Not talking to someone for one day is not avoiding!"

"Yes it is. Why are you avoiding her?" Rukia says finally putting the magazine down.

"I…" Ichigo begins but then he notices Kara's hair clip sitting on his desk from the night she was here. Picking it up he sighs, "I don't know why. I just… I guess I'm confused."

Rukia fought back a smile, "About Kara?" Ichigo nods. "You like her, don't you?"

Ichigo blushes, "Wh-what? Yeah of course I do, she's my fri-"

"Noooo," Rukia says as she gets up, "I mean you, really like her," she leans against the desk and takes the clip from him, "It's obvious you know, well to everyone but you." Ichigo remains quiet. "I was trying to tell you the other day, but you were too riled up about what happened to her… I've seen the way you look at her. The way you smile so easily with her. It's okay if you like her, it's not a crime." Ichigo puts his head on the desk, "What're you so afraid of? Are you scared she doesn't feel the same way? Because I'm pretty sure she likes you too."

"You're wrong, Kara and I are just friends!" Ichigo gets up from the desk, "Watch I'll prove it!" and with that he leaves the room.

Rukia just shook her head, "He's in complete denial…"

* * *

"Kara, you better bring that cup back down here when you're finished!" my mother calls after me as I saunter past the living room with a full, hot cup of tea in my hand and go up the stairs. I have a bad habit of forgetting my tea cups upstairs. One time I actually lost my cup of tea, I literally couldn't find it, until Emi found it in her room the next morning. "Did you hear me?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll do it." Translation: If I remember. I take a sip as I get to the top of the stairs, "Mmm…" So good! I shut my room door behind me and head over to the desk, where my laptop sits patiently awaiting my return. Turning up the volume, I hit play on the… well playlist and let the music fill my room. I go over to the bed, putting the tea cup on the night stand to cool off. I lie back on the bed and let my mind wander as the notes and lyrics of the music coming from my computer fill my ears.

_'…I know you love to feel, the strength of my attraction, the physical reaction, a love so strong so real, like a magnet to steel._

My brain automatically thinks of Ichigo, back when he called me a trouble magnet… and how whenever he was near me I felt… I blush and bury my face in the pillow. I really never felt this way before and I can't stop myself from thinking about him. I sigh and turn my head to the side as the song finishes. "It's just a song, it's not like it depicts part of my life." That's when I hear a knock at my balcony door. I get off the bed and go over to the door to find Ichigo in his Shinigami robes there. I open it, "Hey."

"Hey… are you busy?" he asks as I grab my cup of tea from the night stand.

I smile, "Nahh, not really," I walk out onto the balcony, the air is a little cool but it's nice. "Y'know…" I lean against the railing, "Tea is the secret of life," I grin as I put the cup to my lips and take a drink.

Ichigo just shakes his head in amusement and says, "Really?"

I giggle, "Well… maybe. At least for me it is," I wink at him. "So what brings you here on such a fine night?" I see from the corner of my eye that he's hesitant to say anything. "Ichigo?"

"We're friends right?" he suddenly blurts out.

I blink and look at him, "Umm… yeah… why would you even ask that?"

"It's noth-"

I raise an eyebrow at him, "Mm hmm, course not." I drink the rest of my tea, "There's something else, go on."

He takes the cup out of my hand and puts it on the wooden stool Hideo had put in the corner. I watch Ichigo curiously and he tries to find words to say. "So… since we're friends… it's… weird that… "

"Weird that…?" I can feel my heart racing.

He's holding my hands, looking at our hands together, "Weird that Rukia thinks… there's something more?" I bite my bottom lip as his voice gets quieter, "Is…" Ichigo looks into my eyes, his eyes deep and warm, "Is there something more?"

* * *

**BrightRhyme: Alright that's all for now everyone! I realize it may be shorter then the last few chapters, but there's wasn't much else I really wanted to write for it. Hope you liked it!**

**Kara: What the hell am I gonna say?**

**BrightRhyme: For now, you can say, see ya later people! Until next time :)**

**Kara: See ya laterr!**


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi Everyone! Guess what? I AM NOT DEAD! ...or something crazy like that.

Anyway, I was wondering if I should continue this story (Trust Me), because it's basically been a year since the last update. I'm really, really sorry about that, there was a lot of personal things going on in my life the past year, didn't really have time to update or even write much :( And I know I left off at cliffhangery thing, which kind of makes me a little uhh... dunno the word, I just don't like the incompleteness of cliffhangers I guess.

So, if there are still some readers that would like me to continue, please let me know through pm or something, within the next month, as I'd be more than happy to do so. If there doesn't seem to be enough interest, that'll most likely be the end of it.

Alright, I'll hopefully see ya later :) Byee!


	13. Chapter 12

**BrightRhyme: Heyaaaaa! Sooo, I checked my email last Friday. And was just wowed at how many people wanted me to continue this story. So I decided to not wait the one month I had original said that I would and just go with it! I'm really glad that so many of you didn't want it this story to end the way I left it, you guys are great :)**

**NOW FORWARD MARCH TO THE NEW CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: An Answer**

"Is there something more?"

Breathe… breathe… breathe! I think I've forgotten how to breathe. I just stare at him. That's all I can do. That's all my body is letting me do. There's probably a million different ways I could say what was on my mind. Taking that into account, there's probably a million or more different ways each could pan out… I can't do the math, even with an imaginary number, because I suck at math, remember?

"Kara…?"

Oh right, Ichigo, I almost forgot about him… I'm still staring, just staring. I have to say something… anything. What in the world is wrong with me? I've already thought about this. I've already figured it out a few days go. So why? Why can't I say it?

Ichigo raises an eyebrow at me, "Anytime would be nice."

I manage to nod. Yes! Some progress! Now all that's left is for me to speak. That's all. Just speak… Speak… SPEAK DAMN IT!

With a sigh, Ichigo lets go of my hands and I think my heart drops to floor, "Just forget it then." He turns away from me, but not before I see that look in his eyes. I'm not sure how to put it into words. But… I don't like it. It's almost like he was upset at how I'm completely dumbstruck. But, it's more than that. Much more. "What now?"

I blink, realizing I've grabbed his arm, "Wait a minute," Yay! I spoke!

"Well then," he turns around, a cute smirk on his face, "You can speak!"

I glare at him, "Don't act smug with me. You're such an ass."

"I'm the ass? You're the one who's been standing there for the past five minutes completely and totally dumbstruck."

Five minutes? It's been five minutes since he asked me that question. I shake my head, "Five minutes isn't that long!

"And you're still not even answering the question."

I let go of him, "Fine then, leave." I turn away. I thought… I thought he'd be able to tell. Just by the way I started to act… just by the way I speak to him… just by the way I look at him… the way I am right now. "It's not like you can do any better!" I finally say, I glance at him, he looks utterly embarrassed with a slight blush on his face. "Well can you?"

* * *

Could I do better? Now that was a good question on her part. I'm not good at this sort of thing. So yeah, maybe I was an ass for picking on her for not being able to saying anything… I came here wanting to prove Rukia wrong… but now… I look at Kara. She's upset… but… it's a little… I feel my face get warm as this thought comes in my head… _It's a little cute._

And that's when it comes to me. Back on Kara's first day at school, when Keigo had said to me, _"Hey Ichigo, the new girl is pretty cute huh?"_ That day when she just gazed out the window, pretending to be paying attention to the lesson by taking occasional glances at the board.

When I saw Uryuu looking at her, I did too. All I wanted to do was get a better look into those eyes of hers and as I've said before, they aren't out of the ordinary, but they're pretty… those pretty eyes that are just glaring at me now.

So I had looked at her, she seemed so relaxed and lazy, just sitting at the desk, one leg over the other, leaning her head into her hand. Now she's leaning her entire body against that railing, arms folded, just waiting.

That day, when Rukia was saying something to me and I just didn't hear what it was she was saying. I was busy, just looking at this new girl… at Kara. And when she took that occasional glance at the board, she saw me and smiled. A friendly smile that made me blush and look away. Those same lips that smiled at me, are now pouting at me.

What I had thought of her that day was, _"Okay, so maybe she is a little cute."_ That was my thought then and now. _She's cute._ And as I think about all the time between then and now… I start to see what everyone else had already seen.

"Well c'mon Ichigo, can you?"

From the moment I saved her the first time, to the time we spent on the school roof, to that stupid question game, to having her accept the truth, to teaching her math and playing video games in the early morning hours… and… to almost losing her completely. Is there something more…? I should have known the answer… I shouldn't have needed to ask… but at least I know it now.

* * *

Ichigo was quiet for a while. Longer than five minutes. I'm letting him think, but I'm getting impatient. Besides, I already know there's no way he can do any better. So, "I'll take your silence as a no. See, not so easy huh? You can't do any better, so don't go picking-"

"Hey Kara?"

"…Yeah?"

He smiles slightly, "I know the answer."

I raise an eyebrow, "Oh really? Well then Mr. Smarty Pants, what is the-" It happens so fast that I'm not even sure it's really happening. I didn't get to finish, he didn't let me finish. I don't even remember what it was I was going to say. All I know is that Ichigo's lips are touching mine… Ichigo is kissing me! It's an innocent little lip lock, but I feel it go right to my toes and back. I touch my lips when he breaks the kiss, a slight blush on his face, "Y-you kissed me…"

He scratches the back of his head, "Y-yeah… I couldn't… the words weren't really coming together, so I…"

"So you kissed me?" I say. He nods and he goes to say something else, but I interrupt, "You actually kissed me… you actually…" I smile at him, "You proved me wrong and did better than me. I can't believe I didn't think of doing that, you're pretty smart Ichigo!"

Ichigo raises an eyebrow at me, "Hey! What's that suppose to mean?"

I giggle before I wrap my arms around his neck, "Nevermind…" I say softly. He's blushing… as usual. I smile up at him, "I really like you."

I feel his arms around me, "I really like you too." He leans his forehead against mine. I feel so faint, and warm, and tingly and all that good stuff. "You know what else I really like?"

"What?"

"How easy this is with you… I don't feel weird or uncomfortable or… anything like that," his voice is just above a whisper.

I gaze up into his eyes, "That's good… it's because you're fully in the moment, you'll be back to your old self later."

"Well, before that happens…" Ichigo's hold on me tightens, "I should probably do this one more time." He slowly leans closer to kiss me again. My heart's racing, my eyes close as he presses his mouth to mine. His kiss is warm and gentle… and I never want it to end… and I realize… that maybe, just maybe, one day, I'd actually fall in complete love with Ichigo. And that is something I look forward too.

* * *

When Ichigo left, I just drifted back into my room happily. I had shut the balcony door behind me and sighed. It was magical. I touched my lips, a smile on my face. Thinking, "Did that really happen? Or was it just a dream?" I slipped to the ground, sitting with my back against the door, "No…" there's no way a dream could make me feel this way.

Now, cuddling into my pillow, my room is dark and I'm all snug in my bed, thinking of those moments with him. Every moment with him from the time we met. I'm not exactly sure how it happened, how I started to feel the way I do about him, but right now, I don't give a damn. He feels for me what I feel for him. I sigh for the millionth time… this was gonna make leaving tomorrow weird. I don't want to go without him anymore. I want to be with him as often as I can!

_**"But that is something you have to do."**_

I sit up in bed, "Kumori Mitsukai?" this was the first I've heard her voice since my most recent brush with death.

_**"Yes, who else?"**_

"Are you okay? You haven't-"

_**"I'm fine Kara. But you need to get your head out of the clouds now. You can reminisce, fantasize and whatever else it is that teenage girls do when they think about boys, later."**_

"Get out of my head!" I say but then sigh, "Don't say it. I know, you can't."

I get the sense she's smiling, _**"You were the one who said you had to stand on your own. What happened between you and that young man shouldn't change that."**_

I blush, "W-wait… you… talk about not getting any privacy."

She laughs, _**"Don't worry, I don't know everything, I can just tell by the way you feel."**_

I nod. She's right. Even after all that. It doesn't change the fact that I have to stop always depending on Ichigo. I do have to learn to stand on my own. "It'll be alright…" I lay back down, "I'll be alright," closing my eyes I smile. The sooner I get to Soul Society, the sooner I can come back and the sooner I can start acting like a teenager again…

"Mm…" I groan and look at the clock, it's five in the morning. Seriously? I'm awoken by the sound of something scratching at the balcony door. I snuggle back down into the bed and try to ignore it, but the scratching becomes knocking. I groan with frustration and go to the door. I see a black cat scratching at the door, "A cat huh?" Could be worse. I open the door to tell it to shoo, "Get outta here stupid cat."

"Who do you think you're calling a stupid cat?"

My eyes widen, "D-did you just…" the cat slowly walks past me.

"I've been out there for a good hour, it's chilly you know," he jumps up onto my bed.

"You talked!"

He looks at me, "Of course I did."

I rub my eyes, but the cat is still there. And I couldn't have just been hearing things. I close my eyes and gently slap my cheeks, "Wake up, wake up, wake up."

"Kara."

I open my eyes at the sound of Yoruichi's voice. I raise an eyebrow at the scentless smoke in the room, that conveniently covers her naked body as she stands before me, "Uh… is this some kind of messed up dream…?"

"Nope," she leans back against the bed post, "You're not dreaming, I'm actually here." She folds her arms, "I was the cat."

"The talking cat? But-"

"Kara-"

"There's no way!" I cut her off. She sighs and I stare in amazement as she makes the remarkable transformation back into a cat, "See?"

I kneel down, "Whoa, so cool! But… how come you sound like a man? Is that like a side effect or something?"

"No Kara, that's not important. Are you ready to leave?"

I look down at myself, "Nah, I'm not, still in pjs, see?" I smile cheekily at the cat, "Besides, it's kind of early don't you think?" I stifle a yawn, "I'm still really tired…"

"You need to start acting more serious!" the cat snaps making me jump with surprise.

"Yes sir! I mean ma'am… I mean… uh…" Yes, I am confused.

The cat just shakes it's head, "Kara. You're not going to Soul Society to just be examined. When we get there, we will start your training."

"My what now?"

"Training, keep up," the cat looks me dead in the eye, "I'm am going to teach you-"

"Can you teach me how to turn into a cat? That'd be so aweso-"

"Focus Kara!"

I immediately stop thinking of all the cool things I could do as a cat. "S-sorry, I'm no good in the morning. I get sidetracked easily…"

It raised an eyebrow at me… wait do cats have eyebrows? "So I've noticed. Now get dressed and hurry up." I sigh and do as I'm told. When I'm finished in the shower, I scribble a note for my mom before I go to my closet, "What're you doing?"

I pause and look at the cat, "Packing… clothes?"

"You won't be needing them," I watch as the cat goes back out my balcony door, "I'll meet you in the front, and hurry up." And with that it's gone.

I lock the balcony door and leave my room. I go downstairs, leaving the note on the kitchen table where my mom will find it. I pout slightly, there's not even time to make tea! I blink, "Oops…" I forgot my tea cup. A blush creeps across my face as I remember why I forgot about my tea cup. I hope I get to see him before I leave.

* * *

**BrightRhyme: Alright, so that's the end of this chapter! Yayyy! It's slightly shorter than the last one... I think. But that's only because I didn't want to have too much stuff happening, I wanted the focus to be on the relationship of Ichigo and Kara. So again, I wanna thank everybody who spoke up and told me to continue this story, much love to ya! Will update hopefully by next week, also thinking/brainstorming on another fic right now, working out kinks and details.**

**Until next time! Ciaoo!**

**P.S. Hehe, I made Ichigo kiss Kara :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**BrightRhyme: Hey guys, I am extremely sorry for the long wait. I've been reorganizing and getting rid of things in my house and of course enjoying summer! Then before I knew it, I was back at school! I've barely had time to look at this! I finally sat my ass down and got down to it. So here you go!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: To Soul Society We Go!**

As I leave the house, I lock the door behind me. I turn to see the cat there on the walkway, "It's about time."

I looked around, the sun was starting to come out, "How long are we gonna be gone?" I ask as we walk to the sidewalk.

"Not quite sure yet," the cat says as I close the small gate behind us. Yoruichi pauses for a moment, "So did you speak to Ichigo?"

I blink and try to hide my blush, "Uhh… yeah why?" I can feel those yellow eyes on me, "What?" I glance down.

I see a small smirk, "Well, you know you shouldn't tell him the real reason you're going there."

It takes a moment for what Yoruichi was saying to register in my head, "Wait… he doesn't know?"

"Only half of it. Do you really think Ichigo would be okay with me teaching you how to fight… how to defend yourself?" I pause for a moment. Yoruichi had a point there. Ichigo would never let me go if he knew that's the whole purpose behind this. He'd be completely against me being in any kind of danger. "Why don't we see if he's awake?"

I pause and realize where we are, in front Ichigo's place. I look around and I find a pebble and throw it at his window. We wait a few seconds and the window opens, "Good morning sleepyhead!" I say with a huge smile on my face.

He rubs the sleep from his eyes and looks at me. His eyes suddenly light up, "Good morning babe!" There's an awkward silence. He didn't just… Wasn't he back to normal yet? Even so, what's the deal with the 'babe' and that goof smile, "What's wrong beautiful?" I blink and I realize that it wasn't even Ichigo's voice… it's not even him. I look at Yoruichi who's trying not to laugh.

"Hey!" Ichigo's voice comes from behind me as I hear him jump down from somewhere. I turn around, my eyes wide. There's two of them… One in his room and one standing before me in Shinigami robes. "What're you doing here so early?"

"Would you care to explain why you're up there and down here?" I say nodding towards the window.

He looks up at the window, "What… Oh that's Kon."

I blink, "And why's he look like you?"

"Well, there's-"

"Hey Ichigo! She's the girl who Rukia was yelling at you about right?"

I try not to laugh when I see Ichigo blush, "Shut up Kon!"

"You see Kara, Ichigo can't just leave his human body unattended," Yoruichi starts, "So while he's running around as a Shinigami, Kon, who is a Mod Soul occupies his body." The cat goes on to explain the concept of Mod Souls and I just stare wide eyed at the very idea, "Although, Kon and Ichigo aren't quite similar… it does the job."

"That's so cool… but so weird… all at the same time!" I say, I turn to Kon, "It's nice to meet you." I smile at him.

He grins, "Back at ya."

"Hey!" Ichigo steps in front of me, "Don't get all chummy with him, he's nothing but a little pervert!"

I blink, "Don't worry Ichigo, you don't have to get jealous," I smile and wink at him, "You're the one I really like."

Ichigo's face turns red and I laugh. Yoruichi smiles, "So then, we have the Perverted and the Prude."

"I told you not to call me that!" Ichigo yells at Yoruichi.

I cover his mouth with my hand, "Guess you are back to normal huh?" I smile, "You're being kind of loud." His face stays red and I take my hand away, still smiling, "So, you coming to see me off to Soul Society?"

He looks back and forth between the three of us, "Well… I…"

"Come now Ichigo, we don't have all day," Yoruichi says walking down the street once more.

I lean close to Ichigo, batting my eyelashes, "Pretty please?"

"Alright, alright!" he takes a step back and turns around, so I won't see him blush even more, "Let's go."

I smile and walk past him, "Hurry up Ichigo!" I hear him yell at Kon to go back inside before he runs up beside me, "He seems like fun."

"He's really not," Ichigo replies. I glance at him and sigh. "What's wrong?"

"I'm gonna miss you," I say quietly.

Ichigo scratches his head, slightly blushing as he looks away, "I'll miss you too."

I hesitate for a moment. I look up to where Yoruichi is walking in front us. I take Ichigo's hand, "Promise me if anything happens while I'm gone, you won't do anything stupid?"

"Kara I-"

"Promise me?"

He holds my hand tightly, "I promise." I look up at him, a slight smirk on his face, "Besides, if the trouble magnet is gone, everything should be fine."

"Ha, you're so funny," I say rolling my eyes. It's not exactly what I had in mind as a romantic farewell… or goodbye, whatever you'd call it. But I can't really expect much more. It hasn't even been twenty four hours since we told each other how we really felt. I look down at our hands. So, it's okay for me to not tell him the whole truth right? It's okay for me to not tell him that I'm practically going to Soul Society to learn to be able to put my life on the line… right?

"Hey Kara?" I look up at the sound of his voice, "Are you sure there's nothing else?"

I force myself to smile, "Yeah, I'm sure." He continues to just look at me, "Really! I'm fine," I say once more, "Damn it Ichigo, stop looking at me like that! I'm fine!" I let go of his hand with a "Hmph," and look away.

I hear him sigh, "The fact you're acting like that isn't going to make me think you're fine." My eyes drift to the ground. He's got a point there. By acting all defensive I am just making myself more suspicious, "Kara…" he takes my hand once more and I feel butterflies in my stomach. He always gets to me when he says my name like that. I look at him once more, "You can tell me if something is bothering you, you know that right?" I nod and he goes on, "Good."

"I'm fine," I say, "Trust me, I'm fine," hopefully this is the last I'll have to say it.

I see that look in his eyes, but he finally nods and says, "Okay."

I feel horrible for lying to him like this. When I come back, whether I'm suppose to or not, I'll tell him. I'm sure he'll be angry with me at first… but I have to. Not only for myself, but for him too. I have to learn to defend myself, I have to be able to do that and Ichigo needs to learn that despite whatever feelings we may have for each other… this is one of the things I need to do my own.

* * *

I stare at the set of doors in front of me, "Should I even ask for you to repeat what you just said?" I look at Yoruichi who's just smiling at me.

"It's just a Senkaimon, Kara."

I blink… why's it remind me of a Digimon name… "So this uhh…"

"Senkaimon," Urahara offers.

"Right, that," I nod towards it, "Is gonna take us to Soul Society?"

I hear Ichigo sigh behind me, "You think after everything you've been through, this wouldn't be that big of a deal…" he then begins to mumble and I can barely make out what he's saying. Something about much simpler… than… something.

I roll my eyes, "Well sorry if a magically floating door is here to take me off to Soul Society… It kinda reminds me of going through a wardrobe to end up in Narnia."

"Narnia?" Rukia asks confused.

I sigh, "Never mind." I take a deep breath and smile, "Yup, well off we go, through the magical door to Soul Society!" as I take a step towards it, Yoruichi stops me, "What?"

She has a mischievous look on her face, "Aren't you gonna kiss Ichigo bye?"

Between Ichigo and I, I'm sure some satellite up in space must have registered how bright our faces were as some type of anomaly down here on Earth, "S-say wh-what?" There was no way, she didn't… she couldn't have noticed us… I glance at Urahara who's also grinning and Rukia who's trying not to laugh. I finally look at Ichigo, he can't look at me, let alone anyone else. One of us had to be witty and get us out of this! And it looks like it'll have to be me, "Nah," I say looking back at Yoruichi, I grin, "For all you know, we already did!" I know they're looking at me surprised, but it's okay. I keep smiling, "Well, c'mon! We don't have all day, Soul Society awaits! Let's go!" And with that, Yoruichi and Rukia lead me through the door, but not before I take one last look at Ichigo and whisper the words, "I'll see you soon."

* * *

It's been a few moments since we've arrived in Soul Society. And I just stare in wonder at our surroundings, "So… this is it…?" I say. It looks like a dingy, old alley, "How uhh.. nice…"

Yoruichi pats my shoulder, "Part of it. We're outside the Seireitei."

I sigh, "What's that now?"

"Where the Shinigami are," Rukia says coming up beside me, "We're in an area called Rukongai, a lower district of it to be exact… it's kind of the slums of Soul Society."

My eyes narrow, "So… what was the point in bringing me here? Aren't we suppose to-"

"Kara, I need you to listen to me very carefully, and not to be alarmed when I tell you this, do you understand?" Yoruichi doesn't look at me, but the tone of her voice makes me nod, "There's a possibility that the Shinigami who was bonded to your soul may not be completely gone," I feel cold all of a sudden. I can't even look at her, "Her body just disappeared after you stabbed her…" Those yellow cat-like eyes are on me now, I can feel them, "A part of her could still be inside you…but none of this is for certain."

"Why'd you wait until now to tell me this?" I manage to say. I look at Rukia, "D-did you know?"

She looks at me with sad eyes, but shakes her head, "Not until a few hours ago… Like Yoruichi said, it's not a sure thing."

I stare at the ground, "But why?"

"We didn't want you to worry…

Thinking about it for a few moments, I finally say, "You mean you didn't want Ichigo to worry," I look at Yoruichi, "You didn't want him to know she could still be alive because then there's no way he'd let me out of his sight, right?"

Yoruichi sighs, "Aren't we smart…"

I roll my eyes, "I don't really care why you didn't say anything… I actually kind of agree with what you did. I don't think… I could keep something like that from him." It was hard enough for me to keep him from knowing the real reason behind my field trip.

"Kara?"

I blink and look at Rukia, "Yeah?"

"Yuuka was from this area, we brought you here to see if it'll trigger anything," Rukia says, "Are you feeling okay?"

I nod, "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." I'm perfectly fine, because Yuuka is gone, she's not coming back. She won't… she can't come back.

Yoruichi smiles at me, "Well, then, I think it's time for your first lesson, don't you think?"

I blink, "Umm…sure?"

She continues to grin, "Let's see how good you are at sensing spiritual energies, shall we?"

I raise an eyebrow, "How do I-" I feel a sudden dull ache in the back of my head and then nothing…

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Rukia asks as she watches Yoruichi slip a piece of paper into Kara's clothes, "It'll be dangerous. You never know what could happen out here."

Yoruichi gently lays Kara on the ground. "I find that people tend to learn faster in dangerous situations," she grins at her petite Shinigami friend, "Don't you?" she smiles at the unconscious Kara, "She'll be fine. Now then, let's get out of here."

* * *

**BrightRhyme: Now that's not a very nice thing to do… I don't think Ichigo would be okay with that, no wonder Yoruichi didn't want to bring him along! Anyway, sorry it was a little short, I kind of just wanted to get them to Soul Society! Next chappie will be longer, hopefully!**


End file.
